NADA ES COMO SE ESPERA SER
by Kuronuma.M
Summary: aqui otro fic mas, muertes de varios ninjas, misterios que poco a poco se iran descubriendo y el enamoramiento de Sasuke y Naruto que con el tiempo descubriran, varios sucesos agradables y desagradables pasaran dentro y fuera de konoha
1. Prólogo

ATENCION: El contenido de este material no es apto para menores de 16 años, ya que contiene Lemmon, palabras obcenas, Hentai, Yaoi y Yuri. Anuncia la muerte de varios personajes. Estos personajes no me pertenecen.

(texto protegido por Derecho del Autor)

**NOTAS:**

-Guiones-

(Pensamientos de los personajes)

*Interrupciones o pensamientos míos*

[Acciones de los personajes hechos o por hacer]

0o0o0o0o0o0 Cambio de tiempo o escena 0o0o0o0o0o0

**NEGRITAS Y MAYUSCULAS = **Gritos

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

(Flash back)

Neji, Maito Gai y Rock-Lee luchaban contra Kisame; Itachi, Yamato y Sai peleaban con Kakuzu; Shikamaru y Chouji, con ayuda de Asuma se enfrentaban con Hidan; Shino, Kiba y su perro Akamaru, con ayuda de Gaara batallaban contra Deidara, mientras que Sakura e Ino se enfrentaban contra Karin.

Un fuerte dolor hizo a Naruto dar un grito

-**AAAAAG, Sasuke**

Sus compañeros aun peleando con los Akatsukis se sorprendieron al escucharlo

-Creí que estaba muerto

-Al parecer no

-¡Rápido, terminemos con esto y vayamos por el

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

-Aaaaah Sasuke, detente.

-Usuratonkache Naruto, esto es lo que quería hacer desde aquella vez, ya aaaah te tenia ganas, aaah no interrumpas.

-Esto aaaaah es una estupidez, suéltame.

-Calla, miedosito, si intentas ponerte duro… [Dijo con el entrecejo fruncido]… es aaaah mejor [dijo con cara de relajación]

-Teme, **Sasukeee aaaah **auch carbón dije que me soltaras

-Eres insoportable como siempre, pero…

Sasuke le dio un golpe a Naruto dejándolo inconsciente y lo libero de esos hilos que lo sujetaban a un árbol. Luego huyó.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Había pasado poco tiempo cuando la batalla campal entre los Konohanos y Akatsukis terminó.

-¡Son unos inútiles, no lo creía de ti Kisame!

-Lo… lo siento líder, eran 3 contra mi.

-¡Baka! Si, eso es lo que eres.

-Je jeje, auch, al menos sobreviví- Dijo muy débil.

-Si, ese Deidara y su estúpido arte explosivo, el idiota paso a mejor vida.

Uno hermosa y débil voz femenina avisó al Jefe sobre las perdidas de sus otros 2 compañeros. Karin, débil, le aviso al líder.

-Pain, no encontré el chakra de Hidan ni el de Kakuzu, además estoy al límite, no puedo más me desmayooooo *Creo que exagero*.

-¿Dónde esta Sasuke?- Pregunto Pain un poco cabreado.

-¡Se acerca!- Dijo Konan, la otra hermosa Akasuki de pelo azul que apenas llegaba convertida en mariposa de papel.

El cielo se nublo y comenzó a llover.

-Valla valla, veo que estas frustrado.

-¡Cállate! ¡Donde estabas? ¿Y el yinchuriki?

-Se ha escapado, además ya no podemos hacer la extracción con tan pocos miembros.

-Lo se, creo que debemos esperar un tiempo y entrenar mas. Tenemos 8 meses. En cuanto al yinchuriki…-Dijo pein, el ojirinnegan.

-Yo me hare cargo de el- Dijo el moreno ojisharingan –Cuando me des la orden iré por el.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Una lluvia muy espesa les dificultaba su búsqueda.

-Naruto, busquen a Naruto- Dijo Shikamaru.

-Kiba, ¿puedes olfatear algo?

-No, ni Akamaru no yo podemos, hemos perdido el rastro.

-Neji ¿Puedes ver algo?

-No, es imposible por la temperatura

-Talvez este muerto- Dijo Sai con su hipócrita sonrisa celosa

-No esta muerto. Si lo estuviera Kiuby hubiera salido

-Entonces vamos a buscarlo

-No sabemos con exactitud donde esta. Si nos arriesgamos los Akatsukis restantes nos encontraran y ya estamos casi al limite

-¿Y no crees que si dejamos a Naruto solo lo encontrara Akatsuki?

-Pero ¿dejar a un compañero solo?- Dijo el cejudo

-Shikamaru, ¿Tienes alguna idea?

-De mis 400 diferentes ideas… es fácil distraes a los Akatsukis mientras 2 de nosotros van a avisarle a Kakashi. Esos 2 serian Lee y Gai porque son rápidos, mientras nosotros nos dividimos en 2 equipos. Unos lo buscan por el Norte y los demás por el Este. Ustedes por allá y nosotros por acá. ¡Separémonos!

(Fin de flash back)

El plan para ayudar a Naruto estaba listo, pero… ¿Qué paso con Naruto y Sasuke? ¿Dónde estaba Naruto?


	2. El beso del Jounnin

Normal 0 21 false false false MicrosoftInternetExplorer4 !-- /* Style Definitions */ , , {mso-style-parent:""; margin:0cm; margin-bottom:.0001pt; mso-pagination:widow-orphan; font-size:12.0pt; font-family:"Times New Roman"; mso-fareast-font-family:"Times New Roman";} page Section1 {size:612.0pt 792.0pt; margin:70.85pt 3.0cm 70.85pt 3.0cm; mso-header-margin:36.0pt; mso-footer-margin:36.0pt; mso-paper-source:0;} 1 {page:Section1;} --

-Haaaah que aburrido es sin búsquedas de Yinchurikis

-Paaain, ya llego el correo. Soy un chico bueno y les entrego su correspondencia. Esta es de… aa, de Konan de: un admirador secreto. Blaah, patrañas. Esta es… Ho mia, jiji…. ¿Ehh? ¿Qué es esto?

Dice: "Las mejores kunoichis de Konoha" encuentra su lado rudo ¿De quien será esto? Bueno, lo dejare aquí

Una extraña revista que por error llego a manos de Akatsuki. Era allí el comienzo de un nuevo romance. Pasión, celos y feromonas serian las consecuencias de ese amor que nadie se imaginaría que pasara, mucho menos yo. Itachi vio la revista y le llamo la atención. Noto que alguien lo observaba y quiso hacerse el santo... talvez esa revista era de el *seeh, es un pervertido... se ve a simple vista D=*

-Oye Kisame, ¿esto es tuyo?

-Jaja, no Itachi, bien sabemos que conoces y te gustan las feas konohanas

-Baka, claro que no

-Ohhh Eres gay?

-Calla, con esto podemos buscar información secreta sobre la Hokage

-¿?

-Si, echemos un vistazo [hojeando la revista]

-Puaj, Itachi, tus paisanas son horribles, mejor me voy

-Si, como quieras

Hojeo y hojeo, leyó y leyó hasta que algo importante encontró

"Anko Mitarashi, subordinada del famosisimo Orochimaru. Tiene 23 años, pertenece al rango Chunnin, sus gustos son fuera de lo común, le encanta el dango y tiene la costumbre de lamer sus kunais. Esta actualmente soltera y no se sabe de alguien de que este enamorada"

-Jejeje, que chica tan ruda, Tengo un plan

¿Cuál seria ese plan? ¿Qué traía en manos? *la pija*. Es que no solo le sorprendió la información, sino las imágenes de la subordinada de Orichimaru que las mismas creadoras de la revista de "Yuri", fanáticas del Hentai, Yaoi y Yuri habían conseguido fotografiando a todos cuando se saciaban ellos mismos

¿Lograra el moreno de ojos sharingan lograr su objetivo?

En cuanto Kisame se fue Itachi aprobecho para ejercer su plan y conseguir ver a la salvaje de Anko. Usaria un jutsu de transformación y utilizaria dos clones de sombra para convertirlos en dos hermosos hijos del demonio. El ya no seria Itachi, el ahora seria una pobre señora que necesita disciplinar a sus angelitos

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

[Knock knock]. Se oyó en la puerta.

-Naruto abre ya.

-¿Tienes idea de que hora es? ¿Son las 12 de la mañana y así te atreves a despertarme?

-Bueno, ya cumplí con avisarte. Iré a comer ramen

-¿Qué? Espera…

Shikamaru parado afuera de la casa de Naruto mientras el rubio se paro a abrirle. Cuando el abrió la puerta Shikamaru se asombro al ver a Naruto desnudo, solo con la sabana casi translucida enrollada en la cintura.

-¡Baka! Ponte algo de ropa.

-Ohh, jeje, cierto aguarda.- Enseguida se fue a vestir y respondieron al llamado de la quinta.

-Tsunade oba-chan dime que quieres de mi. ¿Una misión? No me digas que me asignaras un trabajo de niñera porque…

-**CALLA Y PON ATENCION**. Bien, este día te informo que a partir de este momento eres un Jounnin. ¡Felicidades!. *Nose si así sea, pero bueno, jeje*

-Yajuuuu, ¿De verdad? Iré a decirle a Sakura- Decía el ojiazul con gran emoción, ya que eso lo ponía muy contento –Estoy a pocos pasos para convertirme en Hokage.

En cuanto salió Naruto, todos lo veían feliz. Tsunade-samma; Jiraiya, quien había ayudado a Naruto con algunas técnicas, además de ser muy cercano a el; Kakashi-dono, que estuvo con el un buen tiempo y además que fue su sensei desde Gennin hasta convertirse en Chunin; Yamato, quien no tuvo mucho contacto con el, pero fue un tiempo capitán del equipo 7 y finalmente Iruka, quien lo conoce desde pequeño y estuvo en la academia instruyéndole, además de que Naruto lo veía como un padre. Todos ahí viéndolo feliz. Tsunade y Jiraiya, los 2 sennin, miraron la foto de Yondaime, el 4° Hokage y vieron en el rostro de Naruto como un futuro Hokage.

-Igual que su padre- Dijo la quinta de grandes bubis

-Si, no cabe duda que será igual de bueno como Minato

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

-¡Sakura-chan! ¡Sakura-chan! Adivina que

-¿Qué pasa Naruto? ¿Por qué tan feliz?

-Sakura, ya soy Jounnin.

-Haaa, que bien Naruto, despues de tanto tiempo... Ya era hora

-Si, etto…- Dijo el ojiazul con sus mejillas coloradas y jugando con sus dedos.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Me… ¿Me das un beso? ¡No me pegues! solo fue una pregunta, supuse que como ya era Jounnin me acepta…

Sakura interrumpió a Naruto dándole el beso, el beso que Naruto tanto quería de la …¿pelirrosa? Bueno, gustos son gustos.

Y ahí estaban, Sakura Haruno y Naruto Uzumaki, humectando sus labios y explorando sus gargantas con sus lenguas *iuuu*. Hasta que termino. Sin darse cuenta de que alguien los veía.

-Sakura, yo creí que…

-Baka!!! No le menciones nada a nadie de esto.

-¿Pero por que?

-Solo no le digas a nadie y ya.- Y se fue. Naruto, tan impactado y emocionado de su gran beso dio la vuelta y se encontró con aquella tímida persona que los veía, Hinata Hyuga.

-Oh Hinata ¿Qué haces por aquí?

-Etto… yo… solo… iba a ver a la quinta.

-Ah, yo vengo de ahí ¿Sabes? Me acaba de subir de rango. Ahora soy un Jounnin

Abrazó a la hermosa peliazul de ojos byakugan. Ella se puso nerviosísima y su cara se puso como la de un jitomate –Aaaaaaa- Un grito de la peliazul de escucho.

-¿Qué pasa Hinata?- Tratando de no desmayarse y tartamudeando Hinata respondió -Na… Naruto estas muy cerca de mi

-Lo siento. No quise… [Hinata lo interrumpe]

-No, no es eso, es solo que… Si Sakura es tu novia no debes de abrazarme.

-Jajá jajá. Solo fue un abrazo de felicidad, de amigos, porque tú y yo somos amigos. Y Sakura… Ella no es mi novia. Yo quisiera que lo fuera pero siempre ella me ha rechazado. ¡Oye! ¿Quién te dijo que era mi novia?

-Emm, iba pasando y vi que… hummm....., se besaron. Naruto yo… quisiera decirte algo.

-Dime

-Naruto, tu me…

¿Ehhh? ¿Yo que?

-Tu me… me agradas- [Una gota escurrió de la frente de la kunoichi]

-Tu también a mi, bueno, necesito decirles a todos que soy Jounnin. ¡Nos vemos!

Carajo. Tan apunto estaba Hinata de decirle a Naruto que le gustaba, pero como ustedes saben ella es una chica muy dulce y sobre todo muy tímida.

0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Yamato, Kakashi e Iruka salieron de la oficina de Tsunade. Jiraiya y Tsunade se quedaron solos y aprovecharon para hacer ciertas cositas mientras los otros 3 shinobis se dirigían a Ichikaru ramen para comer. Mientras caminaban iban charlando:

-Me alegro mucho por Naruto, aunque no lo conozco muy bien se que será un buen Ninja.

-Oh si, de eso no hay duda.

-Oye Iruka, ¿Estas pensando lo mismo que yo?- Dijo Kakashi.

-¿Qué podemos hacerlo en mi casa? – Dijo con cara de pervertido.

-Cof, cof, emm, mejor los dejo solos- Dijo Yamato muy apenado.

-No, no te vallas, me refiero a hacerle a Naruto la fiesta, ya saben, la que planeamos tiempo atras cuendo esto pasara. ¿Tu que piensas Tenzou?

-Emm, dime Yamato, por favor.

-Ok Tenzou, ¿Qué opinas?

-Bien, es buena idea Kakashi-sempai- Contesto con el entrecejo fruncido.

-Si, preparémonos para esta noche. Nos vemos. Yo iré a convencer a la quinta de otorgarnos ese permiso.

-¿No has avisado a Godaime Hokage de esa fiesta?

-No... Iruka, tu encárgate de que Naruto no se entere- [se fue]

-Bueno, entonces tú y yo vamos a comer ramen. ¿Qué te parece Yamato?

-Umm, jeje no gracias, (_uy mejor me voy, horita me coje y… DX_) acabo de acordarme que me quede de ver con Sai, emm es un asunto ANBU [Se fue]

-Hah Invitare a Naruto.- Dijo conun suspiro muy resignadamente. Camino hacia Ichikaru ramen y oh sorpresa, ahí estaba Naruto

-Oh Naruto. Veo que te haz adelantado

-Si, esto merece una celebración. ¿Por qué tardaste tanto? Jiji

-Porque… (Flash back) Iruka, encárgate de que Naruto no valla a enterarse de la fiesta (fin de flash back)…Tsunade nos dio unas órdenes.

-Oh ya veo ¿Sabes? Recuerdo cuando me convertí en Gennin, aquí estabamos exactamente. Recuerdo todas esas palabras que me dijiste.

-Dos raciones, ¡Esta va por mi cuenta Naruto!

-Yiajajajaja

-¿De veras aun te acuerdas?

-Si, como si fuera ayer. Sabes Iruka... para mi tu eres como un padre. Tu fuiste el primero que me acepto y reconoció, creíste en mi y me dejaste demostrar de que estoy hecho.

-Gracias Naruto, Hablas mucho, jeje, mejor comamos

-Si

**¡ITADAKIMASU! **Se oyó en unisonio

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Iba llegando Kakashi a la oficina de Tsunade. Antes de tocar a la puerta se detuvo y oyó algo muy interesante desde el otro lado de la puerta.

-Aaaaaah Tsunade, debería prestarte más dinero para que me pagues como sabes. Mmmm, que ricas tetas. No cabe duda que entre mas vieja mas buena mmmmh

-Jiraiyaaaaah, creí que también eras in idiota para eso aaaah ah aaaaah

- [Slap] Dime que soy un Ero-sennin súper seme fabuloso

-Eres aaah un súper seme fabuloso Ero-sennin aaaaah. Veo que te gustan mis senos, mmmm

[Toc toc] se oyó en la puerta

-Shhhh, cállate baka, yo me hago cargo, shh. Esa estupida Shizune, le dije que echara aguas

-Tsu… Tsunade-sama… no quisiera interrumpirla, jijijiji, siga con lo suyo, solo venia a decir que… en una hora vuelvo. ¿En una hora termina?

-Kakashi, si le comentas esto a alguien… [Con voz amenazadora]

-Descuide, jejeje no le diré a nadie, de veras, jejeje Sigan con lo suyo.

-No espera un momento, ya te atiendo.

-No, jiji de veras que no, Usted siga pagando sus deudas.

-¡Baka! ¿Escuchaste todo?

-Bueno, en una hora regreso.

-Tsunade, no le hagas caso y ven con papi, jiajiajia

-Baka, nos descubrieron. Iré a buscar a Shizune

-Este pervertido te estará esperando, jiajiajia *que estupida risa*

-Vístete, alguien puede entrar

-Ouuu, ok. Te ayudare a buscar a tu tonta asistente.

-Bien, dejare un clon aquí para que ordene todo

* * *

**Hasta aqui el primer capitulo de este fic que la mayoria de mis amigos me piden publicar... es algo simple y sin tanta descripcion, o que pasa es que ya lo tenia guardado en una carpeta y como que me da la flojera escribirle mas, pero a partir del capitulo 5 vendra todo con mas detalle, ;)**

**El siguiente capitulo... la fiesta de naruto ¿una fiesta? D=  
**


	3. La sorpresiva situación

-Kure, ¿que te parece si vamos a ver una peli?

-Pero… tengo cosas que hacer.

-¿Me vas a negar una encanadora salida?. Anda, sera inolvidable

-Bueno, esta bien, a que hora pasas?

-En este momento.

-Pero… necesito arreglarme

-No importa, asi te ves linda, para mi siempre seras linda aunque no te arregles

-Gracias Asuma.

-Te adoro, vallamos.

-Pero antes… Creo que deves dejar de fumar

-Si, lo hare algun dia.

Se fueron al cine a ver Icha Icha Paradise ll. Se veian muy bien juntos, a pesar de que Kurenai era guapa y Asuma era feo. Al llegar al cine se toparon con Konohamaru, muy sorpresivamente se rieron entre dientes al ver que Konohamaru venia de la mano charlando con Hanabi. El chico no le tomo gran importancia y siguió su rumbo. Los Jounnin entraron a la sala y vieron cochinadas. Ya sentados y viendo la pelicula Asuma le propuso matrimonio.

-Kure, llevamos mucho tiempo de conocernos y la verdad ya no puedo esperar mas ¿Te casas conmigo?

-A…Asuma, nose que decir *ps di que si, men…*

-Di que si, a tu lado sere el hombre mas feliz de este mundo

-Pero… ¿Dejaras de fumar?

-No puedo prometerlo, pero igual lo intentare por ti *que cuestionadota se vio Kurenai* ¿Entonces?

-Si, hay que casarnos cuanto antes.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

El Kesekaga, perdon, el Kasekage, sentado en su oficina, soportando gritos y peleas de sus hermanos que para desgracia de el vivian en la misma mansion, gritos, peleas absurdas, una vida de hermanos, miraba la fotografia de Matsuri, su subordinada. Era raro pero cierto, el sentia siertas cosas por ella, le gustaba su forma de expresarse y de caminar, siempre que la veia caminar miraba como movia las petacas *como todo un hombre* muy sonrojado la saludaba y la invitaba a comer ramen *En la arena estaba el Himawari ramen, aunque pareciera muy desierto adoptaron algunas costumbres konohanas.

Estaba muy tranquilo inspirandose con su subordinada cuando es interrumpido por Kankuro

-Gaara! Etto.. llegó un mensaje

-Ten mas respeto, soy el Kasekage y toca antes de entrar

-Perdon… Kasekage, le llego una nota

-Esta bien, damela y retirate

-Si

Era una nota de Lee, donde le decia al ojodelineado de Gaara que sentia algo por el

"Gaara, mi querido Kasekage, no soporto tener que estar lejos de ti, la verdad desde que me salvaste de morir a manos de Kimmimaro me he dado cuenta de que siento algo intenso por ti. Te deseo, deseo ese cuerpesito, quiero tenerte en mi cama y petarnos hasta morir, aah aaaaah Gaara, no sabes lo que siento en estos momentos, solo pensar en ti me dan ganas de orinar, siento que me vengo"

Gaara, sonrojado al leer eso arrugo la nota sin terminar de leerla pues se le hacia bochornoso y muy gay aquella situación. No dejaba de pensar en esas palabras tan torturadoras y acosantes para el, asi que siguió distrayendose con esa foto. *parece fan obsecionado*.

¿Lee? ¿Gay? ¿Le atraia el pelirrojo? Aquella nota parecia algo rara, la verdad no me imagino a Lee haciendo esas mariconadas, ya que el estaba obcesionado con la loca pelirosa. Talvez era una trampa o una broma pesada de alguien. Del otro lado del domo...

-¿Ya se la dejaste?

-Si

-¿Y ya la leo?

-Nose

-Idiota, tenias que quedarte para ver que la leyera.

-¡Cierto!, pero…

-¿Pero que?

-No entiendo para que hacemos esto

-¿Quieres saber si Gaara es gay o no?

-Si, pero ¿No es mas facil preguntandoselo?.

Ahí estaban, Temari y Kankuro, planeando una estraegia para saber la orientación sexial de su pequeño hermano, sin darse cuenta de que el pelirojo estaba detrás de ellos.

-¿Asi que fueron ustedes?

-[o.o] Gaara, jeje no te enojes

-Callate, miren... mejor me largo

…

-Yaves Temari, te dije que era mala idea

-No me heches la culpa, esto hubiera funcionado si no ubieras metido la pata

-¿Qué? No me salgas con eso

Y asi se quedaron peleando sin saber que Gaara no era gay *muajaja*

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

-Ya Iruka, gracias por invitarme, ahora quiero contarte algo.

-Dime Naruto ¿Qué pasa?

-Bese a Sakura

-¿Qué? Estas diciendo que…

-Si, ya se que suena raro, pero creo que al fin me esta aceptando.

-Me alegro mucho, pero aver, cuenta con detalle como fue

-Bien, pues saliendo de la oficina de Tsunade me cai de la emocion, jeje, luego choque con Neji, se molesto. Sali de la mansion de la tetuda y vi a Sakura y le conte y se emocono, luego le pregunte si me daba un beso y me beso. Lo raro fue que me dijo que no le contara a nadie.

-Mmmm, (_le daria vergüenza que ino se entere_) ¿Que mas?

-Oh si, vi a Hinata y… ¿Tu le dijiste que Sakura era mi novia?

-No, no sabia que lo era.

-Jejeje, ahora tu ehh. No es mi novia, lo raro es que vi a Hinata muy rara

-¿Sabes algo? Creo que yo no deveria decirte esto, pero Hinata, ella…

Una melodia muy odiosa sono desde el bolsillo de Iruka, era su celular que sonaba "Esque te quiero uuoooo, baby te quiero uoouooo, desde que te he conocido, yo vivo tan feliz"

-¿Hallo? ¿Si? ¿Qué dices? ¿De veras? Pero… Ohh esta bien, yo me encargo, jijiji, te quiero, bye. *la risa pendeja D=*

-Dime Iruka-sensei ¿Que tiene Hinata?

-Umm, ella esta… enamorada

-¿De verdad?, con razon la noto muy rara y algo timida cuando me ve, jiijiji, esa Hinata yo creia que ella no pensaba en eso, jjaajajaj ¿Quién sera el susodicho? Ohhh, ¿Sera Neji?, si yo creo. Asi con el carácter que tiene el… je, ahora entiendo, es poreso que Hinata le da pena verme porque Neji la regaña.

-No Naruto, ella no esta enamorada de el

-¿ehh? ¿Entonces de quien?

-¿Prometes que no le diras a nadie? (_¿Qué estoy haciendo? Esto no debo decircelo yo, ella es quie debe decircelo_)

-Si, lo prometo

-Ejem… ella esta enamorada de la vida y de las cosas bellas que trae consigo vivir- Una gota escurrio de la frente de Iruka

-…Crei que hablabas encerio, tan emocionado estaba de eso. Iruka-sensei, eso fue patetico- Dijo en tono de aburrimiento

-Jejeje, si. ¿Sabes? Este momento me enorgullece.

Le dio un fuerte abrazo al rubio, no contubo sus lagrimas asi que ahora parecia un lloron

-Iruka-sensei, gracias, tueres como aquel padre que no tengo

Ahí estaban, Iruka Umino y Naruto Uzimaki, los dos lloriqueando como si fueran niñas.

Se abrazaron tan fuerte, era un sentimiento tan especial ya que para Naruto Iruka formaba parte de un vinculo familiar.

-Bien... Naruto, dejemos esto, me gustaria invitarte un helado ¿Vienes?

-Yupiii, si, vamos

Se fueron muy contentos y vivieron felices por siempre jamas. Fin. Jeejej mentira *hay, pobre creadora tan estupida* fueron a comer helado y seguían platicando y recordando las locuras que hacia Naruto.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

-Jejeje. Tsunade, despues te puedo prestar mas dienro- Dijo el Sannin con gran perversión.

-Si, claro pero primero deb encontrar a Shizune. Necesito de alguien, alguien de buena vision

Por suerte por ahí iba pasando Neji, Tsunade le pidio que con su vista que veia atravez de la ropa buscara a Shizune

¡¡Byakugan!!

-Jejejeje, Tsunade-Sama. Creo que Shizune esta muy ocupada

-¿Qué? ¿Dónde esta?

-Tomalo con calma, esta saciandose con, jejeje [Tose] con Yamato.

-**¿QUEEEEEEE? ¿Dónde esta?**

-En casa de Yamato.

-Mendiga puerca, me las pagara. Por su culpa Kakashi se dio cuenta de...

-Shhh, no digas nada

-¿De que? ¿De que se dio cuenta?

-De nada, gracias Neji, andando Jiraiya

-Jejeje, querida Tsunade. ¿Seria buena idea llegar y chacharlos en pleno acto?

-Oooh si, devemosser cautelosos

Sus manos recorrian todo el cuerpo de la bella kunoichi asistente de Tsunade. Yamato y Shizune besandose. Tonoton estaba encerrada en el baño. La pobre puerquita solo dejaba salir Kyu kyu . Los gemidos de Shizune hacia exitar mas a Yamato... y ahi estaban, El capitan Anbu y la asistonta de Tsunade... el embistiendola con tanto placer y a una gran velocidad que dejaba casi sin aliento a Shizune... gemidos y mas deliciosos gemidos que no permitieron que los calenturientos escucharan cuando la puerta se abrió...

-Así los quería encontrar mendigos puercos

-Tsu.. Tsunade-sama[asustado se desenchufa rápido y cubre sus verguenzas]

-¿que significa todo esto?

-Tsunade-sama yo...

-Calla... te dije que vigilaras la puerta

-Tsunade... linda hokage ^^U fue culpa mia... no culpes a ella

-**Callense los dos y vistanse **D: -los lloriqueos de tonton se escucharon -¿Donde esta Tonton?

-En el baño D=

-Si serán...

Después de un rato, Tsunade fue a rescatar a su querida puerquita... en cuanto abrió la puerta Tonton salió disparada a sus brazos rozando su carita entre las bubis de la rubia, Jiraiya solo se reia a carcajadas... en cuanto ellos abandonaron la casa de Yamato los dos sudorosos se apresuraron a vestirse. Llegó Tsunade a su oficina y deshizo el clon... Jiraiya fue a recopilar informacion, y esque ustedes no saben... los 2 sennin vivian juntos en secreto...

Shizune, avergonzada entró con Tsunade que estaba algo enojada... La morena cabizbaja con temor a qu ela rubia tetas grandes la golpeara, ya que tenía una fuerza monstruosa... incluso el mismo Jiraiya le temía. Tsunade no le dirigio ninguna palabra, solo le dedicaba miradas profundas provocando que Shizune hablara

-Tsunade-sama yo... lo siento

-Descuida -.- debo entenderte... tenias calentura... a mi tambien me pasa eso

-¿? ¿a que se refiere?

-¿a que crees que se deba el echo de que te ordene vigilar la puerta y que si escuchabas algo no entraras?

- ... -.-

-Es porque le estaba pagando a Jiraiya con... cuerpo

-Tsu... Tsunade-sama eso... ¿used se ofeció? pero usted tiene ese dinero!!!

-Yo se lo propuse... no fue tanto un pago esque... salgo con el ^////^U

Shizune, con cara de decepcion y desilucion miro hacia el suelo... al parecer ella vivia enamorada de Tsunade, pero ni se notaba, pues la jovencita salia con Yamato

-¿pasa algo? dimelo

-esque usted...

-¿? ¿yo que? ¿que sucede?

-Crei que mi tio Dan era la única persona en su vida

-El murio... no vivire enamorada de un ser que ya no existe

En eso llego Kakashi a interrumpir la converzacion que tal vez no era de muy de su agrado para Tsunade

-Tsunade-sama, jejjejej ¿Ya termino? bueno... vengo a proponerle algo

-Te escucho

-Bien, Iruka, Yamato y yo... - La cara de Shizune enrojecio al escuchar el nombre de Yamato -...planeamos una... hmmp selebración cuendo Naruto subiera de rango

-¿Hoy mismo?

-Mmph si...le digo que ya lo habiamos planeado hace varios meses ademas, es cumpleaños de Naruto, por eso le dimos la noticia este dia

-¿Y donde piensan hacerlo? no han preparado nada

-En casa de Naruto... seri auna fiesta sorpresa y en cuanto a los preparativos... no nos llevara mucho material ni tiempo... Iruka ya hace su trabajo distrayendo a Naruto

-Pierden su tiempo- Dijo interrumpiendo a Kakashi

-Vera... Este momento es muy imortante para Naruto... como el dijo, está a pocos pasos para llegar a ser loqu etanto anhela, no hay duda que es un buen ninja, se lo merece creo yo

-Si... talvez hagamos esa celebración cuando el sea Hokage...

-Si... y talvez ese momento sea mañana... Tarde o temprano lo sera... ¿No lo cree asi?. Por favor, estoy seguro que el 4° estaría feliz por este momento

-Esta bien, preparen todo... Shizune...

-Etto... Yamato ya se encarga de inviarlos... dijo que iria con Sai a tratar asuntos Anbu, pero yo se que fue con Shizune a... cuando terminara avisaria a todos, y como Shizune ya está aqui, pues...

-Si... Shizune, ayudale a Yamato

-H hai

-Tu kakashi... no comentes nada sobre lo que sabes

-^^ Descuide... vendra a la fiesta?

-No lo se, ahora vete


	4. La llegada de Sasuke

-Oye Sasuke, hay nuevas noticias en Konoha de parte de Naruto.

-Tu y tu bola mágica me tienen hasta la madre, por mi puedes andarte a la…

-No, esta vez te aseguro que es verdad. Naruto se ha convertido en Jounnin y le harán una fiesta sorpresa en su casa *tiene micrófonos o como se entera?*

-¿Y eso a mi que?

-Oooh, pues creí que…

-Cállate, ahora vete de aquí.

-Esta bien , esta bien, huy, eres mas cabrón que Orochimaru-seme, perdón, sama.

Mientras Kabuto se alejaba de ahí Sasuke pensaba en una estrategia para infiltrarse en Konoha y sorprender a Naruto, teniendo en cuenta de que debía de pasar desapercibido, así que rápidamente se preparo para ver a su… amigo de años atrás.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Tal vez la idea que había ideado Itachi dias atras para ver a su loca gritona Anko eran un poco estúpidos, pero igual debía infiltrarse con cuidado para que no fuera descubierto. Un a vez ahí se dirigió hacia Godaime Hokage a solicitar a una Kunoichi capaz de disciplinar a sus hijitos. *si se preguntan como llego tan rápido no tengo idea =S*.

…

-Bien, tengo a la kunoichi perfecta para ti. ¡Shizune!

-Si, dígame

-¿Has terminado de citar a los allegados de Naruto?

-Yamato se encarga de eso.

-Ok, encárgate de buscar a Sakura, tengo una misión para ella

-(_Carajo, esa fea cabello de hule rosa_)

Una vez que Sakura asistió al llamado de la quinta, se le fue asignada su misión que consistía en cuidar de las bellas criaturas de la pobre señora, pero eso no pasó respecto a los planes de la misión, una vez saliendo de la villa Itachi deshizo el henge y Sakura, al ver a Itachi quedó sorprendida y temerosa se puso en posición para comenzar una batalla.

-No, espera. No vengo en intenciones de hacer mal.

-Si como no, ¿Desde cuando te volviste bueno?

Sakura se lanzó a atacarlo, pero el morenazo y su vista rojiza, tan sexy y tan profunda le hizo una ilusión para esquivar su ataque y al momento deshizo la ilusión y sus ojos ahora eran negros y profundos

-¿A que vienes? Ustedes solo vienen a hacer daño.

-Como vez vengo solo, vengo a buscar a una persona.

-Si, claro, cuscas a Naruto pero no te lo llevarás.

-Pues no, por el momento no estoy interesado en ese Yinchuriki, yo vine a ver a otra persona

-Pues para que lo sepas… Sasuke no esta aquí- Dijo Sakura con tono deprimente.

-Ya lo se, no estes triste, seguro el regresara cuando se de cuenta de que no puede lograr lo que desea.

-¿Qué quieres?

-Nada fuera de lo común, quiero que me des datos de una persona, talvez charlar, que se yo… quiero pedirte un favor.

Itachi y Sakura comenzaron una charla. La ojiverde miraba atenta sus movimientos por si tenia intentos de atacar, Itachi, por su parte con una seriedad interrogaba a Sakura, no con intenciones de buscar información sobre Naruto ni los movimientos internos y externos de Konoha, sino sobre Anko Mitarashi. Sakura, un poco indecisa le dio un poco información no con la seguridad total, pues sabia que era un enemigo. Ella pensaba que tal vez el Akatsuki decía la verdad, pero no del todo convencida así que le dijo que lo mejor era que se fuera o lo descubrirían. El le pidió de favor que le contara a Anko lo sucedido, así que con un "adiós" se despidieron. En esa charla se llevaron casi todo el dia, para ese tiempo los preparativos estaban listos y ya la fiesta comenzaría. Sakura fue a llevar su informe sobre la misión a su querida sensey y Hokage.

-¿Todo bien Sakura?

-Mmmm si, le traigo mi informe.

-Bien. ¿Alguna novedad?

-No, ninguna.

-¿A que venia? ¿Buscaba información?

-¿Habla de Itachi? ¿Cómo se dio cuenta?

-Neji lo vio con su Byakugan.

-No venia con malas intenciones. Pude verlo en sus ojos. Sólo se interesaba en… en mi jejeje. *¬¬ aja, ya quisieras XD*

-Aun asi debemos tener cuidado. ¿Cuándo has visto a alguien que de la nada es bueno? Vete a la fiesta, ya debió de haber comenzado. Yo me adelantare

-Ok, aun no comienza, pero podemos ayudar a preparar todo.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

-Iruka-sensei nos hemos pasado casi todo el dia charlando sobre mis locuras

-Ejem, si es tarde. ¿Qué te parece si nos quedamos otro rato mas?

-¿Qué? ¿Pretendes que hagamos una velada?

-No seria mala idea, jejeje (_vamos Kakashi, date prisa, no puedo retenerlo mas tiempo_).

Ese molesto sonido de nuevo provenía del bolsillo de Iruka. ("Esque te quiero uoooo, baby te quiero uoo uooo, desde que te he conocido yo vivo tan feliz") *jajaja, ¿Qué no existe un tono de celular asi?*

-¿Si? ¿Ya?. Ok, nos vemos amor bye.

-¿Amor? ¡¡¡Iruka-sensei!!! ¡¡¡Ya tienes novia!!!

-Ejem, algo asi, jejej luego te enterarás, ahora cierra los ojos, te tengo una sorpresa.

-Yuujuuuuu, ¿Qué es? ¿Ramen, ramen?

-Ya sabrás, no los abras.

-Ok, raameeeen, raaameeeen Dattebayo!!! Date prisa, no veo nada.

-Ya casi llegamos.

Mientras, dentro de la casa del ojiazul todos sus allegados lo esperaban impacientemente con algunos regalos pequeños que ellos de corazón se los obsequiaban por ser un gran amigo y una buena persona... no sabian que era su cumpelaños

-Bien, traten de no hacerse notar, cuando Naruto llegue no hagan ruido. Apaguen la luz y escóndanse.

-Ok, ahí viene, guarden silencio.

Iruka y Naruto subieron las escaleras, dieron vuelta y llegaron a casa del rubio.

-Bien, ya puedes abrir los ojos.

-**¿NANI?** ¿Mi casa es la sorpresa?

-Si, tu sorpresa era traerte sano y salvo a tu casa, jeje

-No dejas de sorprenderme Iruka. Me iré a dormir. Gracias por este día tan especial me la pase muy bien (_ojalá te hubieras acordado de mi cumpleaños …_ u.u). Será mejor que también vallas a descansar. Buenas noches sensei.

Naruto abrió la puerta y caminó a oscuras hasta su dormitorio. Todos ahí sin hacer ruido esperando a que Naruto prendiera la luz y se sorprendiera al ver lo que ellos habían preparado para el, pero por suerte Naruto no chocó con nada para ocasionar que prendiera la luz asi que se echó a su cama. Todos en silencio idearon el plan mas estúpido del mundo.

-Kakashi, ¿ahora que hacemos?

-Ya se, ya se, que alguien toque la puerta para que Naruto venga a abrir, y tiene que prender la luz para saber quien es.

-Lee, ve a tocar la puerta.

-Ok "toc toc toc"

-¿Quién es?- Gritó Naruto

-Soy yo Lee, abre.

-Esta abierto, entra.

-Te traigo ramen, abre.

-Ramen, ramen dattebayooo.

Se apresuro a abrir pero no encendió la luz. –Auch, choque con algo- Abrió la puerta

-¿Y mi ramen?

-¿No prenderas la luz?

-No, asi dejala

-Ok me voy esque olvidé la ramen en casa de Gai-sensei, iré por ella.

Naruto cerró la puerta y de nuevo fue hacia su dormitorio. Mientras todos sin hacer ruido maldecían ese momento.

-Carajo, no encendió la luz. Lo haremos de nuevo.

-Oooooh ¿Qué es esto tan suavecito?

-Jiraiya, estas tocándome una trufa

-Ohh, lo siento Anko, jeje es suavecita

Toc toc toc. Esta vez no era uno de ellos. Naruto se apresuró a abrir la puerta esperando que esta vez Lee llegara con su ramen. No podía ver bien en la oscuridad asi que optó por encender la luz. La encendió pero ya le daba la espalda a la fiesta que le prepararon. Al momento en que abrió la puerta se va la luz, sólo la luz de la Luna alcanzaba a alumbrar aquella misteriosa silueta que tocó la puerta y oh sorpresa… Sus cabellos negros, aquel aroma que hace tanto tiempo no olía y esa espada tan afilada, aquella silueta se he hacia familiar, esa persona era sin duda…

-Usuratonkache Naruto

-¡Sa-su-ke!

Al fin esa voz se dejo escuchar. Sasuke dio un paso hacia enfrente para quitarse de la sombra y dejar ver bien su cara. A Naruto se le brotaban las lágrimas de alegría, de ver que su querido compañero de equipo estaba denuevo en Konoha cuando despues de tanto tiempo lo dio por perdido. Sakura, que apenas iba llegando a casa de Naruto, con un pequeño obsequio, dejo caer el regalo al ver frente de ella a su más apreciada persona... Sasuke Uchiha

-¡**SASUKE**!- Gritó y corrio a abrazarlo, tan fuerte que no queria dejarle ir de nuevo -¿Has regresado? ¿Estaras de nuevo con nosotros?

-No Sakura... valla, has crecido, pero estoy seguro que sigues siendo el mismo estorbo de antes... ese regalo... ¿Es para tu novio? no me digas que le has hecho caso al dobe.

-No -.- pero... porque me sigues tratando como antes?

-No importa, calla- En ese momento llego la luz -Naruto... cierra la boca y mira hacia atras- Pero Naruto no hizo caso, pues esaba mas que sorprendido... de tanta emosion se desmallo, al instante Kakashi salio por el y lo recosto en el sofá

-Sasuke... tu no puedes estar aqui... puedes ser capturado por traicionar la villa

-¿Crees que eso me importa? no vengo aqui a buscar una pelea... solo vengo a ver a Naruto

-No te dejare ir

-Suigue sin importarme Tsnade... solo me quedaré un rato... si me quedo puede venir Orochimaru

-Dime donde se esconde Orochimaru

-No arruines el momento de Naruto, vieja bruja *D= uuuy, que genio*

-¡Sasuke! Vi a Sasuke...

-Si Naruto, mnuestro Sasuke esta aqui... mira, hicimos una fiestecilla para ti

-Todo esto... ¿Por mi? ¿Incluso la llegada de Sasuke la planearon ustedes? jyiajajajaja deben quererme mucho =D

-Si. Disfrutalo Naruto nii-chan


	5. ¿Sentimientos?

Poco a poco, bebida tras bebida, acostumbrándose al ambiente, acoplándose a las conversaciones, agarrando confianza y admitir romances entre ellos. Algunos necesitaban satisfacer sus necesidades carnales y a propósito se emborrachaban para excusarse de eso. Iruka y Kakashi, agarrando confianza ante los demás. Jiraiya algo ebrio por tanto sake se imaginaba a Naruto transformado en mujer y nadie se imaginaba que Sasuke estaría ebrio esa noche.

-Jajaja, no se que carajo me tome pero estoy muy feliz.

-Si, veo que ya le hizo efecto lo que le di de tomar a Sasuke.

-¿Qué? ¿Me emborra…hip…chaste?

-Jajaja si ¿Acaso no es genial? Ajajaja

-Mal-hip-dito pervertido. Mejor lárgate de hip aquí.

-Jejeje si, iré a ver a una nenorria sexy como Naruto.

-**¿QUEEE? No estes de gay conmigo.**

-¡Baka! Me refiero a tu harem no jutsu. Naruto, ven un momento conmigo ¿Quieres? Talvez quieras bailarme sexy para mi, jiajiajia.

-Eres un Ero-sennin, a mi no me salgas con tus mariconadas.

-Ok ok, uuy, que genio.

Estando a solas, comenzaron a charlar un largo tiempo. Jiraiya le decía unas palabras alentadoras a Naruto

–Naruto, este día es muy especial tanto para mi como para ti. Tu padre estaría muy orgulloso por todos tus logros, pero lo estaría mas cuando logres lo que deseas. Nunca te rindas, no dejes que los obstáculos te detengan. Talves muchos no lo sepan, pero yo si se que hoy es tu cumpleaños, por eso hicimos tan importante tu nuevo rango.

-Gracias Jiraiya, nunca me rendiré y si jure ser Hokage es porque lo haré. Nunca me retractare de mis palabras, ese es mi camino ninja.

-Si y es obvio que eres un excelente ninja porque aprendiste de mi, aunque te falta entrenar mucho mas.

-Jajaja, presumido.

-Oh, se me olvidaba. Un obsequio de parte mía. Dos entradas para el estreno de la Función Icha Icha Paradise ll juijuijui *que pinche risita ¬¬*

-Gracias. ¿Pretendes que sea un pervertido como tu? Lo que nunca aprenderé de ti es a malgastarme el dinero en mujeres y alcohol.

Se despidieron, Naruto entró a la casa después de esa gran charla con Ero-sennin, mientras que Jiraiya iba a ver a Tsunade para pedirle un… favorcito.

-Naruto, que bueno que llegas, creíamos que le bailabas a Jiraiya

-¡Baka! ¿Dónde está Kakashi, Iruka y Yamato?

-Parece que a Kakashi no le sentó bien lo que tomó y se cayó al cargar a Iruka. Luego vomitó y están en el baño mojando a Kakashi para bajarle la peda, si, es lo que logro decordar.

-Ya veo. Y tu Sasuke… ¿Te quedaras?

-No, Orochimaru debe estar buscándome y Kabuto le dirá que estoy aquí y si viene puede atacarlos.

Un grito… placentero… y un golpe proveniente del cuarto de baño los distrajo. Sai y Naruto decidieron ir a ver que pasaba. Abrieron la puerta con mucho silencio y cuidado y Oh sorpresa… Yamato en el suelo, ido por una ilusión hecha por el Mangekyou de Kakashi, Iruka con su cara de borrego orgasmeado a medio morir, desnudo en la ducha con Kakashi, este último, sin máscara, inconsciente encima de Iruka.

-¿Qué demonios pasa aquí?

-Aaaa aaaah **WOW.**

-Iruka, ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué ustedes dos están… ¡desnudos!?

-Aaaa aaaah mi orto

-¿Por qué Yamato esta tumbado ahí como pendejo?

-Naruto, ayudemos a Iruka.

Nadie sabia lo que había pasado, solo Iruka. Al parecer Kakashi y Sasuke fueron los únicos que se sobrepasaron de Sake. Sai llevó a Yamato a su casa mientras que Iruka se vistió y vistió a Kakashi para llevarlo a su casa y cuidarlo. Naruto y Sasuke se quedaron solos.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

-Neji, con tu Byakugan dime si se ha ido Sasuke.

-¡Byakugan! No, aun no se va, el sigue con Naruto.

-Estén al pendiente, ya es muy tarde y Sasuke puede atacar a Naruto

-¿Dejará ir a Sasuke?

-Es obvio y cierto lo que el dijo de Orochimaru, asi que alguien lo seguirá para saber donde se esconde.

-Quiero ir yo, Tsunade-sama.

-¡Anko!, debes tener mucho cuidado. En cuanto Sasuke salga de la villa tu, Yamato y Kakashi seguirán a Sasuke.

-De acuerdo.

Mientras, en casa de Naruto ahora se presentaba un ambiente tranquilo, pues ya todos se habían ido. La casa era un verdadero desastre. Solos, Naruto y Sasuke, aquel serio Señornomemolesten que ahora era un Señoremborrachado.

-Sasuke, no hemos tenido tiempo de charlar.

-¿Charlar? Solo quiero… dejar algo claro entre tu y yo. Tu y yo ya no somos amigos. Desde hace tiempo los lazos que nos unían han desaparecido.

-Joder, Sasuke, no vengas de nuevo con esas estupideces ¿Qué ganas haciendo esto?

-Ya te lo dije, soy un vengador y ya no quiero seguir jugando al ninja obedesciente.

-No tienes que ser un vengador.

-Tu no sabes lo que siento.

-Tu y yo somos iguales.

-Dobe, yo no soy igual a ustedes. Alguien me dijo que para poder vencerle tengo que… odiar.

-No hagas las cosas por odio, si así lo fuera… yo te hubiera matado cuando tuviera la oportunidad.

Sasuke se quedó callado, pensando lo que Naruto acababa de decir, cabizbajo recordando la muerte de su clan aquella noche que lo marcó de por vida, Apretando los puños tan fuerte que a la vez sangraban, con una lágrima que apenas quería brotar de sus ojos que a la vez apretaba los labios para contener el llanto. Una lágrima rodo por su mejilla. Aquel Señoremborrachado se había convertido en el Señorsoyunchilletas y soltó a llorar desesperadamente.

-Naruto, ese alguien me dijo que… me dijo que debía matar a mi mejor amigo para poder vencerlo, es por eso que no quiero tener un lazo que nos una. Ya no quiero que seas mi amigo, no quiero hacerte daño. ¡Naruto, Naruto perdóname!

Sasuke abrazó a Naruto involuntariamente. Parecía estar hechizado, bajo el control de alguien, estaba bajo el dominio del alcohol que lo orillaron a sentir algo extraño que jamás el había sentido por el rubio. En ese momento de unión Sasuke acarició la espalda de Naruto, muy suavemente hasta llegar al cuello. Naruto no le tomo importancia, sabiendo que era un abrazo afectivo. Fue entonces cuando la mano del ojisharingan llegó hasta el trasero pequeño pero bien formado del rubio, apretujándolo y empujándolo para que sus entrepiernas estuvieran en contacto. Notó como la entrepierna de Sasuke se ponía dura y aumentaba de tamaño.

Inesperadamente Naruto soltó un gemido de asombro e inmediatamente se alejó de Sasuke. Lo miró y notó que su vista estaba perdida. Sasuke comenzó a acosarlo, le acariciaba su cara, sus cabellos dorados. Lo sentó en el pequeño sillón y lo acorraló entre el respaldo y el descanso para el brazo. Su mirada rojiza se activó. Naruto, veía sus ojos rojizos con miedo. Sus caras se acercaban. Los labios de Sasuke tocaron los de Naruto. Sasuke sentía algo hacia Naruto en ese momento. Cerró los ojos y lo besó. Naruto se zafó de el. Sasuke se puso de pie y al instante cayó de sopetón y se quedó dormido. Naruto entonces lo metió a su cama y cuidó de el. No le tomó importancia a lo que paso, pues creyó que era culpa del alcohol. Esa noche era muy fría así que el rubio se metió junto con Sasuke y se quedó dormido

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

. . .

-Waaa ¡Que noche la de anoche no Tsunade?

-Mmmm, debo averiguar si Sasuke ya se ha ido- Musitó con voz de flojera.

La quinta se levantó de la cama. Rápidamente se vistió, se puso esa chaqueta verde que la hace ver sexy, se peinó recogiéndose el cabello en dos partes. Con su lápiz labial tintó sus labios suavemente mientras Jiraiya, fascinado por la noche, la miraba como mira a las chicas cuando se bañan. Tsunade salió del dormitorio y se dirigió a su oficina.

-Tsunade-sama. Tenemos noticias de Sasuke.

¡Adelante!

-Bien. Hemos sabido que pasó la noche en casa de Naruto. No se ha visto salir de ahí.

-¿Qué piensa hacer?

-Es hora de lo planeado. ¡Vallan a buscar a Yamato, Kakashi y Anko!

-Jiajiajiajia ¡Tsunade! No creo que Sasuke este en condiciones de atacar, ni Kakashi en condiciones de levantarse hoy de la cama, jijijiji.

-Ya se ¬¬ ¿Los embriagaste? ¿Por qué haces eso?

-No se, pero se veían muy contentos- Dijo Jiraiya descaradamente.

-¡Baka! Hoy tenían una misión. Bueno, aun queda Yamato. ¿A el no lo emborrachaste?

-No, no me alcanzo para el. Si quieres voy a buscarlo para la misión.

-Ok, también alerta a Anko. Ustedes avísenme cuando vean a Sasuke salir de casa de Naruto.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Al despertar...

-Daaaaah, mi cabeza.

-Mi vida ¿Cómo te sientes?

- Muy mal, todo me da vueltas. No entiendo porque estoy así ¿Qué paso?

En ese momento Iruka enrojeció. Recordó todo lo que ocurrió el día anterior y echo una sonrisa.

-¿de verdad quieres saberlo?- Dijo Iruka muy serio para asustarlo

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Ocurrió algo malo? [pregunta algo asusado]

-[Iruka suspira] No se como decirtelo.

-¡Dímelo! Sea bueno o malo dímelo ya.

-Tranquilo, no ocurrió nada malo, solo que noqueaste a Yamato con tu mangekyou y luego me…

-¿Qué pasa?

-…Me desvirgaste

En ese momento Kakashi miró a Iruka, lo abrazó porque notó la seriedad con que le había dicho eso, pero el desgraciado de Iruka sonreia de felicidad.

-Perdón que eso pasara así. Me hubiera gustado que eso hubiese sido en mis 5 sentidos. Pero… recuérdame un poco ¿Si?

-Si, verás… (Flash back)

Yo estaba sentado a tu lado, tu del lado de Yamato y Sai en el otro extremo. Sasuke alucinaba con lo de su clan. Naruto y Jiraiya estaban afuera hablando de… nose que cosas. Luego a Yamato se le ocurrió cargar a Sai y proponerte a ti que me cargaras. Tu trataste de cargarme a mi pero caímos y lego te guacareaste en mi. Te vimos tan mal que Yamato y yo te cargamos y te llevamos al baño para darte un baño de agua fría. Yamato mientras te desvestia te metio a la ducha y yo mientras me desvestía también para enjuagarme. Yamato hizo un movimiento brusco y te asustaste y por la reacción activaste el Mangekyou y dejaste a Yamato inconsciente... luejo me jaloneaste hasta la ducha y ahi fue... me besaste y acariciabas tan bien que me deje llevar por el momento... me relaje y acariciabas mi enrepierna. Te quitaste la máscara y quede fascinado al ver por primera vez tu rostro. Me besabas de nuevo y senti tu entrepierna crecer y endurecerse. Tus manos recorrian mi cuerpo... nuestros labios se separaron y recorrias mi cuello con tu lengua asi hasta llegar a mi pecho. Tu lengua toco uno de mis pezones... -///////- me cargaste y enganche mis piernas alrededor de tu cintura... De nuevo nuestros labios se encontraron mientras introducias un dedo en mi entrada. Casi grito del dolor, no dolio mucho, pero fue la reaccion XD a la vez era placenero y me contube para no gemir fuerte y no nos descubrieran.

Comenzaste a meter y sacar el dedo muy suabe y deliciosamente hasta que... metiste otro D= eso si dolio otro poco... casi grite pero despues de dilatar mi entrada senti una embestida muy grande... No se quien le subio a la musica pero aproveche para soltar tu nombre con gemidos y esque ya no aguantaba mas aaah... y ahi estabamos, tu Kakashi Hatake y yo Iruka Umino... nuestra primera vez. Tu el seme y yo tu uke, bajo las gotas del agua qu elo hacian asi mas placentero... tus gemidos me hacian excitar mucho... esos deliciosos ruidos que hacias eran muy excitantes. Bajaron la musica y te dije en el oido qu eno hicieras ruido, pero aceleraste la velocidad y yo ya no podia contemerme mas asi que... llegue al climax y esa cosa blanca salio de mi pija. Solté un tremendo grito de placer aaaaaaah... luego... aaah si, luego caimos y te desmayaste, caiste sobre mi, yo recibi el impacto ^///////^

(end flash back)

-y ahi acabo... abrieron la puerta, nos encontraron aun enchufados en la tina de baño, te traje aqui, nadie sabia lo que paso, solo yo...

-Wow Iruka... De verdad... no queria que eso pasara... bueno, si, pero no en ese estado

-^^ no importa... podemos intentarlo de nuevo ^/////^

-¡En la madre! hoy tenia una misión

En cuanto Kakashi puso un pie en el suelo, su cuerpo comenzo a tambalearse y cayo de sopeton al estar de pie

-No no, tu descanza... debes estar debil por el mangekyou y por la borrachera, te ayudare, ven acuestate... te traere el desayuno

Iruka acosto de nuevo a Kakashi y fue a prepararle el desayuno, un especial desayuno en la cama... cuidando de su koi... muy feliz porqu eel amor de su vida lo habia desvirgado, pero ninguno de los 2 sabia que a partir de ese momengo de gloria y pasion sus vidas habian quedado marcadas de por vida

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

-¿Usuratoncache? ¿Donde estas Naruto?

-**Sasuke, espera, esty en la cocina preparando el desayuno**

-Tengo que irme... Orochimaru puede venir y...

-Al menos solo espera y desayuna conmigo- [iba entrando con los tazones]

-No tengo hambre, gracias [Roaaaarggg] -/////-

-Pues tu estomago dice lo contrario

Ramen instantanea y un poco de leche en buenestado era lo unico que el rubio tenia en casa. Mientras Sasuke comia en la cama el rubio comia en el piso, sin decir ninguna sola palabra hasta que...

-Naruto, Disculpa lo ocurrido ayer... no se lo que pensaba

-Crei que no lo recordarias, no importa... se cual era tu estado

-No comentaras esto con nadie

-Seguro, pero dime que no te cachondeaste con migo y qe creias que yo era una mujer...

-Tal vez... no... o/////o ha llegado la hora de irme

-No regresaras... ¿Cierto?

-Creo que estas en lo cierto... recuerda que...[ha erminado de comer, se levanta de la cama, y se pone sus sandalias]el lazo qu enos unis ha desaparecido- Eso era mentira, el aun apreciaba a Naruto... en el fondo sentia algo fuerte por el y no quiso dar a entenderle que por lo sucedido el lo habia disfrutado

Tomo su espada y se dirigio a la ventana, yendose al instante de que dijo Adios Naruto... corriendo hasta la ventana Naruto dijo Adios Sasuke. Los ninjas encargados de vigilar a Sasuke corrieron a avisarle. Jiraiya iba llegando con Anko a la oficina de Tsunade

-Aqui estoy ya

-¿Y Yamato?

-Etto... - Sai, que iba llegando para interrumpir a Jiraiya dijo

-Esta grave... Verá... Ayer en casa de Naruto Kakashi perdio un poco el control y dejo a Yamato bajo su ilusion.

-Genial Jiraiya...

-Jijiji lo siento... me ofresco yo para esa misión

-De acuerdo... Sai, busca a Izumo y a Sakura... luego ve a cuidar de Yamato

-Hai

-¿Que piensa hacer Tsunade?

-Ya veras Shizune, Ya verás... tu busta a Shikamaru.

-Si


	6. La mision primera parte

Los ninjas pasaron la voz de que habían visto a Sasuke salir de casa del rubio. Debían actuar de lo más rápido y para eso Izumo, Sakura, Jiraiya, Anko y Shikamaru ya estaban reunidos y listos. Rápidamente Shikamaru ideó un plan estrategico para tan laboriosa y pelirosa misión. Salieron y tomaron el camino que Kiba les ayudo a elegir gracias al olfato de Akamaru. Corrieron, saltaban de rama en rama pero necesitaban de alguien para percibir el aroma de Sasuke e ir por el camino indicado asi que Jiraiya invoco a Gamakichi para que tratara de seguir el rastro del profugo. Continuaron y seguian a Sasuke desde una distancia adecuada cuidando de no hacer notar su precensia

Pero su plan casi falla, pues Sasuke noto a alguien asi que todos hicieron el henge para transformarse en unos tiernos animalitos: Shikamaru en un venado, Sakura en un marrano, Izumo en una tontuguita que hablaba en tortugues XD, Anko en una Serpiente y Jiraiya en una rana. Sasuke solo puso cara de -.-U con una enorme gota en la sien -Pateticos ¬¬- Continuaron con mas cautela, pues debian pasar desapercibidos. Finalmente vieron el lugar en donde probablemente se escondía Orochimaru... Sasuke iba entrando a la entrada que quedaba subterranea en un claro pasando un largo rio. No se imaginaban que Orochimaru estubiera tan cerca de Konoha. Se detuvieron y Shikamaru "el cobarde" quiso huir

-Bien, ya sabemos la ubicación, ahora regresemos  
-No seas cobarde... no sabemos si Orochiaru esta ahi tambien, asi que debo entrar  
-Pero Anko... si entras sola podra ser...  
-Conosco muy bien a Orochimaru, cada movimiento incluso si es nuevo, se como detenerlo. No se preoc... **AARGGGGG  
**-¿que pasa Anko?  
-Me... me duele la marca- Mucito jadeando tocandose con una mano mientras dejaba caer un poco su cuerpo a causa del dolor.  
-Esto es peligroso Anko... cuidare de ti  
-No... yo quiero entrar, solo es cuestionde minutos y se pasará el dolor... tengo un asunto pendiente con Orochimaru  
-¿Segura que estarás bien?  
-Si, entrare yo sola para que no nos note y si enun ahora no regrese entrena buscarme. Tengan cuidado... tambien yo lo tendré

Anko entró a la caverna, muy cuidadosamentre tratando de no ser vista... aun presentaba dolor, pero era mas soportable. No habian señales de vida, ni ruidos ni nada. Revisaba cuarto por cuarto... ese lugar era inmenso, seguia caminando por entre la oscuridad, velas a punto de acavarse en pequeños candelabros en la pared alumbraban una minima. ¡Un ruido! una rata pasando. De pronto, entre el silencio se dejo escuchar golpes y gritos -¡aaaaarggg!- Anko percibio el lugar de donde provenian y caminó hacia esa dirección. Cada que se aproximaba mas se dejaban escuchar los gritos con mayor volumen -Aaaah siiii (slap) (slap) oooh aaaah aaaaaah aaah- Esas voces se intensificaban más, eran tan llamativas que Anko se apresuró a llegar y esas voces se intensificaban aun mas cuando ella se acercó a la puerta. -Mmmmm aaaaaah Orochimaru-sama aaaah no es buena idea que aaaah que hagamos esto en eausenciaa de Sasuke- -Callate Kabuto aaah eres buen uke aprieta mas aaah, mmm me encanta tu estrechez- Anko al oir esas torturadoras palabras abrió la puerta y ahi estaban... Orochimaru sennin y Kabuto Yakushi... el seme y el uke, jugando al valerito... Orochimaru penetrando con tanta fuerza que Kabuto gritaba y gritaba de tanto placer.

Una vez que Anko abrio la puerta se quedo asombrada de lo que veia, sin palabras, solo un sentimiento nulo... se decidio a hablar

-Orochimaru-sama- Dijo muy bajito y aun asi Orochimaru la escuchó  
-Oh Anko... como ves llegas en un mal momento

Rápidamente Kabuto se desenchufo muy apenado de Orochimaru, recogió sus ropas y salio de ahi cubriendose sus verguenzas a la vez que le hechaba miradas de presumdez a Anko. Ella, con mirada triste salio de ahi y se quedo en la oscuridad un poco triste y desilucionada por lo que acababa de ver y es que la lame kunais sentía algo por Orochimaru. Desde pequeña... desde que ella estaba con el sannin, desde que la pequeña niña que en ese entonces era Anko creía que significaba algo para Orochimaru. Desde entonces ella lo amaba en cecreto. Se enamoro de su sensei aun demasiado mayor para ella, se enamoro de su rudeza, de su sabiduría, de su cruelda... Recordó aquella vez que fueron a las islas del pais Oceanico... de aquellos sueños que tenía. Anko, recordando aquella ocasión en la que en los examenes chunnin Orochimaru se infiltro en Konoha y al encontrarse con ella acarició su rostro, muy cerca de sus labios. Salio una lagrima de sus ojos pero en vez de romper en llanto solto a reirse, mofandose de sus sentimientos hacia su ex sensei y decidió incorporarse a la realidad y entró donde Orochimaru. El se encontraba dentro del baño, deshaciendoce de los residuos de fluidos que su uke habia descardado sobre el. Mientras Anko esperaba sentada.

La puerta del baño estaba abierta, solo se traslucia el cuerpo del sonidero tras la cortina de la regadera. Tan esbelto y musculoso... sus cabellos largos de un color negro muy profundo, sus nalgas muy bien formadas y sus piernas tormeadas que lo terminaban de hacer sexy. Anko lo miraba muy atenta sin darse cuenta que estaba siendo vista por Kabuto. -Sabia que vendrías Anko... ¿que te trae por aqui?- -Yo vine a... ¿desde cuando tienes que ver con Kabuto?- Orochimaru salio del baño con una toalla sujetada a su cintura cubriendo gran parte de sus piernas. Se acercó a Anko, la miro a los ojos y acerco sus labios a los de ella con intenciones de lograr que ella diera el primer paso para besarlo y como noto qu eno accedio a hacerlo acaricio su mejilla como de costumbre al mismo tiempo que le decia -¿Que pasa Anko? hummm no me digas uqe estas celosa- Anko, nerviosa y con el corazon palpitante a mil por hora alejo la mano de Orochimaru de su rostro.

-¿que te pasa Anko? ¿aun sientes remordimiento porque no te acepte?  
-Eso que hiciste fue muy duro para mi  
-Asi que es por eso... ya te lo dije antes, eras fuerte y tenias el potencial, pero carecias de odio, de poder, de matar... solo querias asemejarte a mi en fuerza. No me servias

Orochimaru se lamio los blanquecinos labios con su larga lengua mientras se acercaba mas a la bellisima, guapa y salvaje kunoichi, de nuevo le acaricio el rostro y la besó haciendo que ella retrocediera y asi lograr acorralarla contra la pared y por su puesto ella le correspondio el beso. El sannin hizo el sello con sus manos para sacar de su brazo una serpiente y asi enrollar a la pelipurpura.

-¿Por que me besas? ¿aun me deseas?- Deshizo la técnica y la liberó. Anko, sin decir palabras se quedo de pie con ojos de asombro mirando hacia el suelo y esque no se imaginaba que por primera vez en el tiempo que ella estuvo con el por fin lo besaria, lo de antaño habia sido un acercamiento, tal vez uno en el que el sexo era el manipulador de los dos, bueno, por parte de el y asi como si nada Anko camino hacia la puerta. Unas serpientes la detuvieron y el cara pálida la jalo del brazo haciendola retornar y de nuevo acercandola hacia la pared para acorralarla de nuevo. Esta vez el pego su cuerpo al de ella provocando un rubon en las mejillas de la kunoichi.

-¿por que huyes Anko? ¿por quee? *XD eso me sono a Sonia con anginas jajajaja*  
-No... no te sirvo para nada  
-Anko, mi querida Anko... saves bien para que me sirves... me sirves como satisfactor, pero esta vez... has madurado, ya no eres una niña... y debes comprender que no todo en la vida es sexo seco sin sentimientos.

¿que significaba esactamente eso que decia Orochimaru? ni yo misma lo se . Esta ves Orochimaru estaba decidido en revivir la llama... no la llama de amor, si no de pasion asi que pego mas su cuerpo con el de su subordinada y la beso con mas delicadeza que otras veces y ella le correspondio. La tomó de las manos alzandolas a la altura de sus cabezas y recargandolas en la pared. El sello comenzo a causar dolor a Anko, tan fuerte que ella perdio el equilibrio y se desmayo... el sannin y sus reflejos de gato la agarro por a cintura y la cargo para reposarla en la cama. ¿que significaba el dolor del sello?

...

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

-Bien jiji, con estas entradas que me dio Ero-sennin invitare a Sakura a ver la funcion. Me bañare para salir hoy... primero le avisare, tal vez si no lo hago será problematico dattebayo!! asi como dice el amargado vago de Shikamaru- Naruto recogio los trastes de la mañana, medio tendio la camay salio a buscar a su pelirosa de hule

...

-¡Sakura-chan! Sakuraaaa... ohh Ino, ¿has visto a Sakura?  
-Hay Naruto, ella fue a una mision por la mañana  
-Hey, entonce tu... ¿podrias ir al cine conmigo?  
-Kyaaa Naruto... no soy la persona indicada (_pobre chico, todos lo ignoran... incluso nadie quiere salir con el, mucho menos para una simple cita... heeey pero conosco a alguien que se desvive por el_) pero se de alguien que esta dispuesta a todo por salir contigo  
-Dattebayo!!! ¿y quien es?  
-_Kami... se emociona por todo ^^U_) lleva a Hinata  
¿De... de verdad? jajaj crei que por ser una chica tímida no pensaba en esas cosas y que seria una de esas que decian que llegarian virgenes al matrimonio...  
-Naruto jajaja ese comentario ya no es necesario- Una gota enorme escurria de la cabeza de Ino.  
-Bueno, jejej ire por ella, hoy vencen las entradas- Muy presuroso se dirigió aldojo Hyuga, donde, como por costumbre, se encontraban entrenadno don Hiashi y Neji que fueron interrumpidos por los gritos que Naruto daba a Hinata

-Ne!!! ne!!! Neji ¿quieres hablarle a Hinata-chan?  
-Oooh Naruto-baka ¿que te trae por aca? *los pies, zoburro -.-*  
-Neji, hablale a Hinata... es una misión  
-Baka- Neji fue a por Hinata, de mala gana. ¿celos? no lo se, pero mientras Naruto se imaginaba a la penosa Hinata viendo la pelicula de Icha Icha Paradise ll cuando fue interrumpido por la ojibyakugan  
-Ho... hola Naruto-Kun  
-Ooooh, hola Hinata  
-¿que... que te trae por aqui? *otra ¬¬ ps las patas mensa XD*  
-Aaaah, mira, tengo entradas ara el cine... ¿quieres venir con migo? pasaremos por algun helado o ramen despues  
-(_Naruto... Naruto me esta invitando a salir ¿que hago?... hay dire que si ^/////^_)Si pero...  
-Bien, pasare por ti a las 5 adios

El ojiazul se fue a su casa dejando a hi a Hinata con unas palabras que el no le dio tiempo de expresar por su prisa, aun faltaba mucho pero debia terminar algunos deberes en su casa, como limpiar la fiesta de anoche y limpiar la basca que daba un mal olor dentrode su casa mientras que Hinata con una sonrisa veia como se alejaba Naruto y Neji interrumpiendola de su inspiración.

-¿saldras con Naruto?  
-Si  
-¿a donde iran?  
-Etto... al cine  
-¿te gusta, cierto? ¬¬

De inmediato Hinata enrojecio y decidio esconderse en su habitacion para comenzar a arreglarse y dejo ahi solo a Neji con cara de celos

Naruto iba caminando cuando topo con un jovende piel palida, cabello negro y ojos rojos... y un ombligo que dejaba al descubierto por una ombliguera negra, Sai

-Hola Naruto n.n  
-Aaaah, hola Sai  
-¿como amaneciste?  
-Bien (_comienzo a pensar que este leyo otrode sus libritos y quiere poner en marcha lo que aprendió de ellos... -.-_) ¿por que?  
-Por nada, crei que Sasuke te habia hecho algo  
-¿y Yamato?  
-Aun no despierta... esta en el hospital, debia haber ido a verlo hoy, pero te vi y...  
-¿que le paso? es por la ilusion de Kakashi?  
-Si  
-pues disipala, bueno, em tengo que ir adios  
-Naruto, espera  
-¿Nandate?  
-Etto... tienes planes para hoy en la noche?  
-Si, ira al cine con Hinata  
-Bueno, que te diviertas...- Decia en tono algo deprimente -Supongo que la invitaras a tu casa, asi que te ayudare a recoger

¿Sera que es lo que es? si, a Sai le atraia Naruto, pero... ¿desde cuando? no lo se. Tal parece que el ojiazul es muy atractivo, pues varios en la aldea, incluso gais le hechaban el ojo y asi es, el es atractivo... ojos azules, rubio, fuerte... aunque a veces idiota, pero tiene un gran corazon y su mejor cualidad es nunca rendirse... asi que si llegase a embarazar a una aldeana con gusto se responsabiliza. Tal vez Sai noto que le atraia el rubio desde que entrenaban juntos y Naruto se desnudaba de la cintura para arriba. Tal vez se enamoro de su piel tan suave, de aquellos músculos y le excitaba ver como la piel de Naruto se erizaba al sentir el aire, de sus cabellos doradosy sus ojos azules, de aquellas marcas zorrunas que lo hacen ver como un chico sensual. No lo se, con el tiempo Sai nos ira destapando un poco de aquel secretillo. Naruto llegó a su casa y de tras de el llegó Sai que al momento de entrar se sorprendio por tanto desorden que sus ojos veia dentro de cas de Naruto. Comenzaron a recojer y ahi estaban... Naruto y Sai, recogiendo las sobras de la fiesta y limpiando la apestosa basca. Su cuerpo comenzo a sudar en abundancia. Para algunos eso es asqueroso, pero para Sai no, al contrario... se le hacia sexi al ver que su chaleco y polera en red ya estaban por los suelos dejandose a la vista el collar que Tsunade le confió. Sai lo miraba con dicimulo... no aguantaba las ganas de besarlo, abrazarlo y acariciarlo... de hacerlo suyo.

-Oye Sai... ¿quien te gusta de Konoha?  
-(_Esta es mi oportuniodad de decírselo_) Tu... tu Naruto  
-¿Naniiii? D8  
-Tu sabes que no me gusta nadie (_Uff -.-U que estupido soy_)  
-Aaaah. por un momento crei que dirías que estas enamorado de mi jejeje  
-¿a ti te gusta Sakura cierto?  
-Si, pero comienzo a creer que yo tambien le gusto, sabes... tu le gustas a Ino  
-Lo se, pero es fea... Tu le gustas a Hinata  
-¿queee? no es cierto, ella es muy tímida cuando me ve, pero es porque le da pena que le guste Neji y me hable- Mira el relog y se da cuenta que es tarde -Nani!! es tarde  
-Mira, tu arreglate mientras yo termino aqui

En 5 minutos el rubio se fue desvistiendo y se enrollo la toalla en la cintura, dejando su desnudo pecho sudado a la interperie, tan sexi... Sai lo miraba de reojo pidiendo a gritos tener ese cuerpecito en sus aposentos y hacerlo de el. Naruto se metió al baño y cerró la puerta que estaba en perfectas condiciones... almenos eso era lo que el pensaba. El kitsune se metio a la dicha dándole la espalda a la puerta. La puerta se abrió debido a que no servia muy bien a como el pensaba. Sai, atento a su cuerpo, miraba su espalda, le gustaba en verdad, se prendia viendo las gotas del agua escurrirle por todo su cuerpo deseando ser ellas para tocar esas deliciosas y buenas nalguitas del rubio. Su entrepierna despertó cuando Naruto acariciaba su cuerpo. Sai se recargo en la pared y metió su mano a su boxer... estaba tan apretado debido a aquella cosa abultada que no tuvo mas remedio que desabotonarlo y bajarlo un poco. Comenzó a ejercitar su derecha recordando aquella imagen de naruto en la ducha y de vez en vez se asomaba para verlo de nuevo. En una de esas cerró los ojos mientras seguia con su trabajito, imaginandose a el y a Naruto en tremendas movidas saltando en el colchón. Un gemido, la prueba de que habia llegado al climax había brotado de su enorme y palpitante miembro. Sai trataba de ser cilencioso con sus gemidos, pero no pudo contenerse y solto un tremengo grito -Aaaaaahhh-, al instante se tapo la boca y Naruto preguntó desde el baño

-¿que pasa Sai?  
-Na...nada, me dio un calambre, es todo  
-¿ya terminaste con tu trabajito?  
-¿de... de que trabajo hablas?- Contesto nervioso  
-Kyaaa, mami, la puerta estaba abierta... no viste nada cierto?  
-N..no, ni si quiera me había dado cuenta  
-Bueno, no importa, tenemos lo mismo  
-(_la tuya es de buen tamaño_)... si, solo que la mia es mas grande que la tuya- Decia para no delatarse y actuaba superior a el como de costumbre -No tienes nada bueno que mostrar  
-¿que dices? ya veras ahora que salga  
-_Puta madre, si me dice que le muestre mi verga descubrira que estoy duro_)

A lso pocos segundos salio Naruto del baño, con su toalla en ca cintura, algunas gotas que escurriandesde su nuca asta su espalda y se perdian en el borde de la toalla y algunos cabellos mojados a su frente

-¿queee? aun no terminas tu trabajo?  
-Aaaah ¿te referias a este trabajo? jejeej tu cambiate y yo termino- Dijo nervioso cubriendose con el globo...

* * *

**bueno, hasta aqui le dejo... esta semana flojee mucho y no me dio tiempo de subir mas... el estres me vence y no tngo mucho humor de continuar -.- bueno... para la otra semana les tengo listo la segunda parte**


	7. La mision Segunada parte

**Despues de un largo rato de no escribir les traigo otro cap, disculpen la demora, pero esque tuve varios problemas fisicos y mentales jajajaj, -.- en serio y pues no me daba tiempo de escribir el cap, pero ya, constantemente estare mostrándoles mas capitulos... esto por que me di cuenta que estan pasando varias coinsidencias con el manga y pues quiero demostrarles que no copie nada del manga, pero creo que ya es demasiad tarde -.-  
**

* * *

Mientras los ninjas esperaban el tiemp indicado por Anko, tan aburridos. Jiraiya hojeaba una revista yuri y se sonrojaba cada vez que veia una imagen de una chica, Izumo jugando con una vieja baraja de pocker y Sakura y Shikamaru conversando temas poco inusuales cuando Shikamaru nombro:

-Por cierto... queria preguntarte algo

-o/////o dime

-Me entere que ayer besaste a Naruto, es cierto?

-[se ruboriza] ¿queeeee? ¿quien te dijo eso?

-de acuerdo a tu reaccion... debe ser verdad. Me lo dijo Hinata, muy triste por cierto.

-Ese naruto... le dije que no abriera la boca

-No, el no dijo nada. Hinata lo vio todo pero... ¿por que lo besaste? no te gusta ¿o si?

-Bueno, ha madurado un poco y... ¿no comentaras esto con nadie?

-[suspira] mendokusei... divulgar secretos es problematico ¬¬

-Bien, me gusta un poco y si me invitara a salir aceptaria

-Valla que ha madurado. Escucha una cosa [prende un cigarrillo y lo fuma] A hinata le gusta el ¿cierto?

-Si

-Y ¿saldrias con el aunque sabes que a tu amiga le gusta? le romperias su corazon... te lo digo porque las 2 son mis amigas y no me gusta verlas enojadas, es problematico -.- Creo que tu eres muy inteligente y pensarias las cosas antes de hacer semejante estupidez. A demas, tu amas a Sasuke ¿no?

-Sasuke- Mucito para si misma- Si, pero el no esta aqui

-Piensalo, tu eres una persona que admiro mucho por su inteligencia y respeto a los demas. Me decepsionarias si hicieras algo mal.

-Si, claro... y cuentame de ti

-[suspira] ¿que quieres saber de mi? Ando todo el dia trabajando con el papeleo... escuchando sermones de mi padre... nada importante

-^^ jeje y sobre tu vida amorosa?

-°/////° bueno, etto...

-No me digas mentiras, se que te gusta la kunoichi de la arena

Shikamaru tira la colilla de cigarro mirando hacia el piso. No sabia que decir. Era cierto que le gustaba Temari, pero no queria recordar ese tema desde que el habia sido grosero con ella por culpa de sus amigos. La cosa estuvo asi:

(flash back)

Hace aproxiamadamente un año... eran tiempos de examenes chuunin, los examinadores y sensores a cargo Ibiki Morino, Anko Mitarashi, los guias Shikamaru Nara y Temari del desierto y los sentinelas Neji Hyuga, Shino aburame, Kiba Inuzuka, Izumo y Kotetsu y otros ninjas de relleno mas. Era un día sin mucha actividad en Konoha. Los guias Shikamaru y Temari, mientras esperaban a qu elos genins pasaran a la segunda etapa platicaban muy sarcasticamente.

-¿No has vuelto a llorar como aquella ves? ¡SEÑOR LAGRIMAS!

- Hablas mucho... ¿sera porque eres mujer?

-Jaja. Mira quien habla... el señor todoesproblemático. ¿por que te quejas de todo?

-Mendokusei ¬¬¿nunca paras de hablar?

-Almenos engo alg que decir, tu solo hablas para quejarte

-Y tu solo criticas...mejor hablemos de otra cosa, veo que comienzas a exaltarte

-Jejeej y... como de que quieres hablar?

-No se... ¿tienes algun petendiente? digo... eres guapa y debes traer a varios chicos asotandose por ti

-Mmm no exactamente, tengo varios amigos. Solo que a Kankuro eso le molesta

-Entonces no tienes novio

-No, no me interesa por ahora

-Um, ya veo entonces por ahora perdi mi oportunidad

-¿a que te refieres?

-[suspira] esto cada vez es mas problematico, asi que ire directo al grano. Me gustas, siento que cada vez me haces falta y quisiera estar a tu lado... besarte y...

-¿A caso eres idiota? A simple vista se nota que eres un holgazan vago. tu a mi no me simpatizas del todo bien

-¿que?

-nunca paras de quejarte, crees que todo es problematico, detesto a las personas que se expresan asi ¿a caso te crees don perfecto?

-¿Y por que me hablas asi?

-Vete, no quiero otra cosa contigo

Shikamaru se sintio mal por lo sucedido y le pidio disculpas, posteriormente se fue. Al dar la vuelta las palabras de Temari le inquietaron

-¿Vas a dejar que una mujer te trate asi?

-Temari, mejor no digas nada, eso fue...

-Uy, perdón. Creí que no le tomarias importancia ya que todo para ti es problemático y aburrido.

-¿A que quieres llegar con todo esto? No debi mencionar nada de esto porque suponia que te pondrias histerica.

-**¡Mira! ¡quejándote de nuevo!** Olvidate de mi Nara... soy demasiado **PROBLEMÁTICA **para ti.

-Pues viendolo asi si lo eres. Eso es lo que hare, olvidarte. Ino es mucho mas soportable que tu. Tal vez hoy la invite a salir.

Se dió la vuelta dispuesto a marcharse, dio unos cuantos pasos, se detuvo y giró para ver a Temari que aún estaba ahi de pie, el chico le echo una sonrisa y dijo: -Eres menos de lo que esperaba- Dió un saltu y andubo por entre las ramas. La rubia sostenia una seriedad acompañada de una sonrisa de orgullo, pero inmediatamente que Shikamaru partió sus ojos derramaronuna lagrima acompañada de una sonrisa, diciendose a si misma Eres una tonta. La verdad de todo esto era que Temari no queria relacionarse con ningun chico mas... en el pasado fue herida y muy herida, un shinobi de suna la lastimó... la engaño con otra y ella en verdad lo amó *D= no mamen =S* Eso le dolió y mucho * y la verdad si duele =(*

...

Pasaron varios dias, una semana tal vez. Los exámenes ya han terminado y es hora de que los shinobis de otras aldeas regresen a su lugar de origen. Anko, que iba caminando comiendo dangos se topó con Shikamaru y lo notó muy triste. Era muy raro verlo asi, asi que le pregunto todo lo ocurrido y este le invento una mentira para que nadie supiera lo ocurrido. Ankole entregó una nota, saltó hacia el tejado y se fue. Shikamaru abrio la nota y a leyó... esto decia:

_"Hola, lamento el incidente de hace dias, abes que debo regresar a mi aldea, estoy por irme y realmente me gustaria arreglarlo todo... debemos hablar. Ven a mi apartamento por favor. Esrtaré esperándote._

_ Temari. "_

Su rostro dibujó una sonrisa, aunque un poco inseguro el moreno de ojos cansados se dirigió rápidamente hacia el lugar donde lo esperaban. Saltó los tejados, esquivó algunas cosas y ramas. Se notaba que en verdad la quería, pero Temari no sentia lo mismo, o al menos eso era lo que Shikamaru pensaba. Enun instante se detuvo, ya se imaginaba de nuevo siendo rechazado por ella. Levanto la mirada hacia el cielo para ver las nubes imaginando ser una de ellas. Al bajar la mirada ahi estaba, parada en la puerta, casi lista para irse. En su rostro se veia tristeza porque estaba mas que segura que el no respondería a su llamado pero su rostro cambio al verlo acercarse a ella y sus ojos se llenaron de un brillo especial y su sonrisa era muy notoria. Apenada por la disputa enserió un poco.

-Creí que no vendrías

-No hiba a hacerlo, pero no quiero dejar este problema sin resolver

-Si bueno... etto... como... ¿Como te va con Ino?

-Hmmp... bien... hasta ahora todo bien.

- (_u.u_) me alegro ^^

-Si, ella es algo superficial y problematica.

-¿De nuevo te quejas?

-(_Genial, esta celosa_) No, creo que eso lo hace mas... emocionante. Una relacion no siempre debe de ser melosa y amorosa, siempre es bueno tener algo de peleas. Me han dicho que es bastante satisfactoria la... Reconciliación [sonrie y levanta una ceja]

-Ya veo... asi que te interesa solo e sexo.

-¿Tu que crees?

-Que eres un pervertido. Creo... creo que estoy perdiendo tiempo aqui

-Tu me preguntaste y yo solo respondi, no te enojes, no exageres

-Cre que tienes razon, estoy exagerando un poco. Perdón, es solo que... -.- Nunca traiciones a Ino. Ella debe quererte mucho, adios

-Oye... Gracias

-Que estes bien

-¡Espera Temari!

-¿Que pasa?

-[suspira y baja la mirada] No salgo con Ino y nunca lo haria. Solo quiero a una persona. Solo te quiero a ti. Si te enojas tienes todo el derecho por que soy tan necio y perdon por ser tan insistente (_¿Esto es lo que debo hacer por las mujeres? que problemático _[¬¬])

-¿De nuevo con eso? ¿No te das cuenta que solo quiero tu amistad?

-No, no logro darme cuenta, explicame.

-Mejor me voy

-De acuerdo. Que estes bien.

-¡Baka! Eres un idiota- Dijola rubia comenzando a llorar.

-¿Ahora que hice?

-Si tanto te importo ¿Por que no me detienes?

-En verdad son problemáticas. Si te detengo me dirás "_Carajo, déjame ir_". No logro entender.

-Perdon.

-Ya entiendo lo que pasa, tu... tu amas a otro chico... ¿Cierto?

-No -.-

-Hmmp ...

-Es solo que no quiero salir herida de nuevo. Mejor olvidemos esto.

Justo en ese momento, donde ya por fin lograban aclararse las cosas se acerca una chica insoportable... Shiho -Hola mi amor. aqui estabas- Shikamaru se quedó de pie sin decir nada -¿Que haces aqui con esta?- Temari vio que esa... *Zorra ¬¬*... muchachita era demasiado melosa conShikamaru. Era un zorro mujeriego... eso era lo que pensaba Temari de Shikamaru. Estaba celosa asi que para no verlos volteó hacia otro lado

-Creí que iriamos al cine amor

-No soi tu amor. Nunca dije qu esaldría con tigo

-Tus amigos dijeron que estarías aqui esperándome

-Vete ¿No ves qu eestoy ocupado charlando con Temari?

-Hay mejores cosas que hacer que perder tu tiempo aqui.

Allá a lo lejos se veía Kiba, Chouji y Naruto que ivan directo a Shikamaru. El shinobi de ojos cansados cerro los ojos como diciendo... "_Carajo... ¿que haré con estos estupidos?_

-Shikamaru, anda. Trae a tu novia

-¡Kuso! ¿Que quieren? estaba arreglando un asunto con Temari

-Luego, luego, habra tiempo luego para eso. Ya encontramos un cuarto

-(_¿Un cuarto?_) Dijo Temari extrañada y sorprendida.

-No, no entienden

-Vete Shikamaru, diviertete que yo me voy... protégete

Temari se había ido y los chicos se llavaron a Shikamaru quien sabe a dónde. Temari entonces saltaba de rama en rama si voltear hacia atrás... Shikamaru no pudo safarce de ellos o... ¿No queria? nolo se, pero ese fue un grave error.

(end flash back)

-Hmmp pues si... si me gusta ella, pero creo qu eme detesta por culpa de Naruto.

-¿Naruto?

-No solo el, sino tambien Chouji, Kiba y esa...

-¿Esa quien?

- huuuug, shiho

-Lo sien... ¿Ese de alla no es Orochimaru?

-Si, creo que... esperamos demasiado

-No digas eso.

-Chicos prepárense

La batalla campal comenzaría. Orochimaru se postró frente a ellos. Los konohanos y el Hermitaño se preparaban para luchar

* * *

**Hasta aqui la segunda parte de la mision, espero les haya gustado ... les tengo varias sorpresas con respecto a este fic y tambien publicare unos one shots que estan de lo lindos jejejej bueno. ^^ grax**


	8. Primeros sentimientos

El rubio salió de su casa, caminando a toda prisa pues se le habia hecho tarde para la cita que tenia con Hinata. Llegó al dojo Hyuga, Hinata ya lo esperaba contenta por tener una cita con el rubio. Fueron directo al cine, platicaban de cosas sin importancia, bueno eso lo hacia Naruto mientras Hinata sonreia con una gran gota en su cabeza. Entregaron los pases y entraron a la sala 7 en dnde se presentaría Icha Icha Paradise 2. Se sentaron casi hasta el rincón, las luces apagadas... oscuro todo estaba. Sentados ya en silencio esperando a que comenzara la peli...

-Hinata, quiero hacerte una pregunta

-Di... dime Naruto-kun

-Desde hace tiempo siento que t y yo...- La cara de Hinata enrojeció -Tu y yo nunca habíamos salido jejejeje ¿Pero sabes? eso no era lo que queria decirte

-Entonces ¿que es?

-Etto... ¿Te gusta Neji?... ¡Digo! Porque siento que eres muy reservada con ciertas personas, incluyendome a mi me imagino que es por que Neji se molesta de qu ete hable no? pero son familiares ¿No? Bueno, a parte de que eres una persona muy misteriosa y algunas veces noté que me vigilabas.- La cara de Hinata enrojeció a mas no poder

-Etto... yo... [traga saliba con dificultad] yo, Naruto-kun, hmmp

-Dime Hinata, ¿A caso hay algo que quieras decirme?

-No, Naruto yo... no se como decirte. Desde que te conosco tu me...- Mucitó la oji byakugan siendo interrumpida por el rubio

-Ne!, Ne! ya empezo la peli =D

Hinata con cara de resignación opto por guardar silencio y su mas oscuro secreto y se dedicó a poner atención a la peli. Palomitas y golosinas mantenian a los 2 en silencio

...

-Etto... Hinata, has visto una peli como esta?

-No ^//////^

-¡¿Nani?! no me digas que... (_:S solo espero que las escenas no sean tan fuertes. ei un pedazo del libro cuando le ayudaba a Ero-sennin y... _) jijijij no importa.

Tan entretenidos estaban en la película que una escena candente hizo despertar en ambos una sensacion que jamás habían sentido. En hinata una palpitación en su parte íntima y un leve color rosado en sus mejillas. Naruto, al igual qu eHinata, miraron un bulto que crecía en la entrepierna de Naruto. El kitsune estaba duro y palpitante, rápidamente se tapó con las palomitas para que la peli azul no lo notara.

-Na... Naruto, ire a los lavabos

-Si, aqui te espero -///////-

El rubio aprovechó la ausencia de Hinata para acomodarse la salchicha mientras que ojitos byakugan trataba de olvidar esa escena que la excitó o.o. Después de aproximadamente 10 min Hinata regresó a la sala y se sentó de nuevo junto a Naruto.

-Hinata, tardaste demasiado que no viste lo mas importante de la pelicula-

-Naruto, yo... etto.... me tengo que ir.

-(_A decir verdad yo tambien :S esta pelime esta prendiendo_) si, eeeemm , esto no es lo mio jejeje

Salieron del cine y tenian planeado regresar a sus respectivas casas. Sus mentes aun presenciaban esa escena de amor carnal que les alborotaron la hormona.

-Oe Hinata ¿que tal la peli?

- o///////o hmmp, fue algo fuerte para mi

-Jijiji supongo que esa fue la razón por la que quisiste salir del cine ¿No?- La cara de la kunoichi enrojeció y comenzó a sudar en exceso, levemente asintió conla cabeza. Una lluvia espesa calló repentinamente sobre Konoha.

-Yo tambien sentí lo mismo, pero olvidemos eso y refugemonos en algun lugar, jejej caray, tan bien que se veia el cielo. Mi casa esta muy cerca de aqui, ¡rápido o enfermaremos!- Corrieron hacia casa de Naruto ya que estaban cerca de ahi. Llegaron... entraron... se sacudieron el agua. Naruto encendió la luz y Hinata quedo sorprendida de lo límpia que estaba su casa después de una noche pachanguera. Temblaba de frio. Naruto, al verla le ofreció ropa seca y comodidades

-Estas empapada. será mejor que te pongas algo seco o enfermarás. Te prestaré algo

-No Naruto estoy bien

-¡Vamos! no quiero que enfermes por mi culpa

-(_Se... se preocupa... ^^ realmente le importo_)

El rubio sacó algunas prendas límpias y secas... al parecer alguien le hacia el favor de hacer los deberes de su casa jejeje

-Toma, ponte esto mientras yo preparo algo caliente para beber

-Gracias Naruto-kun

Hinata fue a cambiarse al baño, cerró la puerta. Desde la cocina alcanzaba a verse la puerta del baño... pasó lo mismo con Sai y Naruto... la puerta se abrió repentinamente. Naruto se asomó para preguntarle algo a Hinata pero lo unico que vió fue a ella en el interiór del baño sacándose su chamarra y su polerón, su cabello largo le cubria 1/3 de su espalda amplia, su piel tan blanca y al parecer suave estaba al descubierto que la humedad provocó que se erizara. Lentamente se quitó su pantalon azul y Naruto se quedó boquiabuerto al ver a Hinata asi como Kami la traj al mundo. Sus boxers femeninos casi traslucidos que dejaban poco a la imaginación. Se giró para verse al espejo y o///////o es perfil dej´a Naruto babeando, las bubis de Hinata eran casi tan grandes como las de Tsunade. Naruto [O/////,,/////O] empezaba a ponerse duro y cuando notó que Hinata giraría el se escondió tras la pared. Dandose cuenta de quela puerta estaba abierta soltó un grito.

-(_¡No lo puedo creer!Hinata tiene un cuerpaso, incluso es mas bonito que el de Sákura ¿Pero que estoy diciendo? waa, -.- me puse duro al solo verla. Será mejor dejarme de estas tonterias... no devo ver a Hinata con ojos de lujuria_)

-(_Espero qu enaruto no me haya visto -.-, no me di cuenta cuando la puerta se abrió... mejor me apresuro_)

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Jiraiya y Orochimaru emprendían una batalla ente Sannin, Sikamaru e Izumo contra Kabuto... sellos para formar invocaciones, varios clones de sombra, patadas voladoras, serpientes, ranas, agujas venenosas e incluso el kage mane dentro de tal batalla. Sákura se encargaba de observar la aparición de Anko por algun lugar mientras aquellos salvajes hombres peleaban con frenesí, la pelirosa decidió entrar a buscar a Anko cuidadosamente, tenia miedo, era un lugar muy tenebroso. Al entrar a la cueva desafortunadamente para ella, el verlo no significaría que podría traerlo de regreso. Con una mirada rojiza y penetrante la auyentó y la frentona no pudo completar su meta... rescatar a Anko. Posteriormente paso el tiempo y Anko salió por si sola con bien, algo debilitada. Esa era la señal de que debian de detener la batalla y cobardemente escapar y regresar a Konoha

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Hinata salió del baño y extendió su ropa para qe se secara un poco. El rubio ya la esperaba en el pequeño comedor con una taza humeante de chocolate. Hinata se veia mas hermosa que de costumbre con la chamarra negra con naranja de Naruto y sus pantaloncillos color naranja. Le quedaban un poco chicos pero eso era mejor que estar empapada. Se sentó a acompañar al rubio a beber del chocolate. estaba muy nerviosa porque el no deciía una sola palabra. Solo pasaba por su cabeza a idea de que fue vista por el oji azul cuando la puerta se abrió. Era un momento cilencioso y cada vez que por accidente sus miradas se cruzaban era un sonroje para Hinata y una sonrisa para Naruto.

-Na... Naruto-kun ¿No vas a cambiarte?

-jijiji no, esque lo que traes puesto es lo unico que tengo limpio. Solo me quitare el chaleco

-Lo siento

-Tranquila, no te preocupes. Te vez bien asi jejejej

-Gracias Naruto- sus mejillas adoptaron un color rosado. -Debes arreglar...

-¿Que pasa?

-Nada -.-

-Oye, entonces...

-Dime

-¿Te gusta Neji o no?

-No, el es mi primo y a mi me... me gusa otra persona

-¿A si? ¿quien es? ¿Es Shino? ¿Shikamaru? ¿Kiba? no me digas que te gusta Kiba ¬¬

-n.. no

-Aaaah ya se. Te gusta Sasuke ¿verdad?, si, a todas les gusta ese teme ¿Que tiene el que no tenga yo?

-(_Debo decirselo. No tengas miedo Hinata, solo dícelo_) etto... Naruto

-¿Que?

Tu... tu me gustas ... yo... Te amo //////

En ese momento Naruto sintió algo en su estomago, algo que jamás habia sentido. Hinata con ese jugueteo de dedos trataba de no desmayarse por la emosion. Se miraron a los ojos un instante y balbuceaban tratando de mirar hacia otro lado. Naruto fue hacia la cocina a hacerse tonto mientras que la oji byakugan trataba de recomponerse de los nervios. Naruto regresó y la invitó a ver la tele en su recámara... como si nada hubiera pasado. Se sentaron cómodamente, Hinata en la cama y Naruto en el suelo viendo tonterias de la T.V.

-Hinata... ¿de verdad... sientes eso por mi?

-Si... desde hace mucho tiempo

-¿Y por que no me lo dijiste?

-Hmmmp

-(_No se como... no me atrevo a decirselo... puedo herir sus sentuimientos, pero debo decirle que Sakura es quien me gusta_)

-Se que te gusta Sakura, eso me entristece un poco pero lo mejor es que tu seas feliz con quien eres y olvidar que tod esto ha pasado para que...

-Gracias Hinata.

* * *

**Bueno, creo que fue un poco corto, pero he dado un gran paso... ahora el sig cap sera serio y algo deprimente. por ahora esto es todo y sigan leyendo que yo seguire escribiendo. Cada fin de semana subire 1 o 2 caps asi que esten pendientes chao ;)**


	9. Una tormentosa noticia

-Hay Iruka, no deja de dolerme la cabeza... siento ganas de guacarear.

-Kaki, estás muy pálido. Ya se te debía de haber bajado la cruda. Te llevaré con Tsunade, pero con esta lluvia...

-Hay Iruka, me estoy muriendo...- Su vista comenzaba a nublarse y a perder audio de su alrededor, se desvaneció hacia el lado ancho de la cama y preocupado Iruka se acerco a menearlo de los hombros tratando de despertarlo. Viendo que no reaccionaba el moreno lo arropó bien y lo llevó con Tsunade que no estaba tan léjos. Era una emergencia, el amor de su vida estaba grave. No importándole la tormenta salió y con saltos muy rápidos llegó hasta la rubia teclas grandes. Una vez que llegó abrio la puerta de una patada.

-Tsunade-sama... Kakashi, esta muy grave- Decia hadeante

-¿Que sucede?

-No lo se, dijo que le dolia la cabeza y tenia ganas de volver el estómago.

-Tal vez comió algo en mal estado... Shizune, prepara una habitacion y la dosis para examinarle la sangre. Llegaremos al fondo de esto.- La asistente de Tsuande preparo la camilla y los utensilios para la extraccion de sangre

Se dirigieron al hospital en donde en el interior de un cuarto, en una camilla yacía el cuerpo de Kakashi, debil y pálido... mas palido que de costumbre. Tsunade vio preocupacion en Iruka, debia amarlo muchisimo para que con un simple desmayo Iruka lo pasara muy mal.

-Ya Iruka, Kakashi estara bien a manos de mis jovenes aprendices, no tienes por que precuparte.

-Si, confio en used

Varios ninjas médicos, bajo el mando de Shizune examinaron la sangre del ojisharingan mientras Iruka esperaba nervioso los resultados que por cierto, demoraban demasiado. Tsunade entró a la habitación de Kakashi para cersiorarse de que estubiera cómodo y todo en orden. Ya se le hacia extraño que los resultados ardasen más de la cuenta. Salió de la habitación y enseguida fue cuestionada por Iruka, que comenzaba a en loquecer de nervios.

-Tsunade-sama... ¿Que pasa? ¿Está todo bien?- A lo que Tsunade, en mente le contesto con sarcasmo...

-(_Hay, si no es para anto...exagerado..._) Si Iruka, todo está bien, solo ten un poco de paciencia- La mirada del Chuunin se vino abajo, por más que intentaba mantener la calma no podia, y era obvio... ¿Como te sentirias tu en su lugar? bueno, aunque creo que tampoco es para tanto. Despues de 10 largos minutos, sale Shizune del laboratrio con un alarmante grito

-Tsunade-sama, hemos encontrado el problema. En la angre de Kakashi encontramos varias susáncias Tóxicas. Al parecer fue drogado con una droga con efectos parecidos a la morfina y heroina pero que es 80 veces mas potente que la morfina. *No digo la droga porque muchos recurriran a consumirla "/ sorry*

-Hmm ya veo, drogas de diseño... al mesclarlo con el Sake es un total desastre. ¿Eso es todo Shizune?

-No, hmm ... será mejor que usted entre a ver esto- Se dan la vuelta para entrar al labratorio e Iruka, pensando lo peor se queda de pie mirando com las dos mujeres entran a ese cuarto que pone de nervios a todos. Tsunade se acerca al Microscopio y decide echar un vistazo. Arrepega uno de sus ojos para mirar por la lente...

-¿Que? ¿Kakashi?... N-no, no puede ser- Vuelve a mirar para acegurarse de lo que ve.

-Así es. El tiene...

-Debo hablar con el... "/ - Tsunade sale del laboratorio con un rostro que al mirarlo te provocaria temor a lo que estararas por escuchar. Se acercó a Iruka y lo llamó.

-¿Que pasa Tsunade-sama [Camina hacia ella]

-Iruka, bien se, si no me equivoco que tienes algo que ver con Kakashi ¿cierto?

-Hum, s-si ¿como lo supo? (_¿a caso somos tan obvios?_)

-Eso no importa, solo quiero que me respondas algo... Dime que no has tenido sexo con el

-Humm uuh si, solo una vez, en la fiesta de Naruto ¿Pasa algo? ¿Por qué la pregunta?

- ["/] Bien [-.-] Examiné la sangre de Kakashi y efectivmente, se encontraron sustancias tóxicas. Kakashi estaba drgado con una droga muy fuerte

-Uhumm [suspira] menos mal que no era algo mas grave...

-Me temo que estas en un grave error

-¿Eeeh? n-no entiendo nada

-Iruka... Kakashi tiene... (_No uedo decirle, será muy fuerte... pero tengo que hacerlo... Tsk "/_) El tiene SIDA, es probable que seas portador del VIH si dices que te has acostado con el

Iruka se quedó helado... recordando en su mente lo que Tsunade le habia dicho para ver si habia escuchado bien... no podía creerlo. Como si no oyera nada Iruka se quedó mirando fijo a un lugar y de sus ojos comenzarona brotar cristalinas lágrimas por la noticia de que su koi tenia esa terminal infeccion, nunca se imaginaba que aquella bella y grata experiencia fuera la marca que tendría de por vida. No sabia que pensar, quién habia sido en que lo contagió, como se contagió, por que su koi, por que él...

. . .

El tiempo que lo atormentó hace un rato habia pasado demasiado rápido. Los resutados de Iruka ya estaban listos aunque ya era de suponerse que él también estaría dentro de la linea. La respuesta que esperaba alfin la escucharía... -Iruka, eres portador del VIH... segun el historial médico, hace unas semanas te hcieron examen médico y saliste limpio, sin embargo Kakashi, que nunca acata las órdenes de los médicos no se le hizo examen a el desde... hace mas de 2 años lo que significa que fue él el que te contajió.

¿Quieren saber como se contajió Kakashi? les tengo una noticia... eso solo lo sabe Yondaime, Obito y Rin pero ¿que creen? hasta donde sé y como todos creen ellos están muertos

-Tsunade-sama ¡Kakashi ha despertado!

-Dejeme verlo por favor...

-Está bien Iruka, puedes pasar a verlo. -Se apresuró a entrar para por fin estar cerca de su koi. Al verlo una lágrima corrió por su mejilla

-¿Cómo te sientes?

-Bien bien, ¿por que lloras? [-/ ] --- rostro de Kakashi

-Por nada, solo queme diste un susto muy grande (_no podré ser capaz de decirselo..._)

-Iruka, no te preocupes- Decia Tsunade que apenas entraba. -Yo se lo diré

-¿Decirme que?

-¿Consumes drogas?

-¿Consumir drogas?

-Jiraiya... [¬¬] bueno, fuiste drogado... y tambien se encontró que aparte de sustancias tóxicas... se encontró que tienes...

-Que tengo...

- ...SIDA

Wow, ese fue un duro golpe para el ojisharingan. no cabe duda que la vida te dá sorpresas... (Pero ¿como?... siempre he sido cuidadoso) pensaba (Tengo...sida...) lo primero que le vino en la mente fue el preguntarse quien lo habia contagiado, pero lo más importante era saber si había contagiado a alguien más... a su koi...

-Antes de que te preguntes... tu contagiasa a Iruka... Lo siento, los dejaré solos- [Tsunade sale de la habitación]

-Iruka... perdón, no lo sabia. Si me ubiera echo un examen antes yo... yo... - Su voz comenzaba a quebrarse de llanto. Se llevó las manos a la cara y se secó unas lagrimas que apenas salian de su ojo visible.

-No importa, ya paso lo que tenía que pasar.

-Pero ¿Sabes que es mortal?¿Sabes el dolor que siento el haberte contagiado?... Tsk.. me siento culpable [comeinza a lloral]

-[iruka abraza a kakashi] No llores amor, no impora. Lo que importa es que nos amamos. Te prometo que si mueres yo... [se suelta a llorar] Yo moriré contigo

Kakashi tomó a Iruka de la barbilla y posterior a que se bajó la mascara accedió a besarlo. Era un beso salado y amargo pero dulce, lleno de agonia y de amor. -Te prometo lo mismo Iruka- Inmediatamente se unieron con un abrazo, tan fuerte, como si el viento intentara separarlos.

-Iruka, hay que hacerlo

-Hacer que?

-Vivir juntos por el restro de nuestros dias, yo cuidare de ti y nos amaremos

-Si, si Kaki [de nuevo se abrazan]

-Ya es tarde, creo qu eno me daran hoy de alta. Ve a descanzar chiquito

-No amor, me quedaré contigo *que cursi . D=*

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

-Hey hey, Itachi. No me has contado que hiciste con tu paisana

-Idiota, no hice nada, solo charlamos

-Ajajaaaa, te conosco bien y no te quedarías con las ganas

-No seas imbecil, ella no es la que quiero, ademas es... fea

-Uyuyuy ¿No que estaba bien buena?

-Pues no es fea, su frente es el problema, pero a parte de eso estoy interesado en otra.

-Hmmm déjame adivinar... cabello negro, ojos rojos

-No

-Mmmm ya se!!! Es la estupida hokage tetas gordas

-Callate imbecil, no haces mas que decir pendejadas.

-Entonces dime. Decime decimee

-Anko Mitarashi

-¿? ¿La subordinada de Orochimaru? jejeje si ya sabes como es Orochimaru de lame-pijas y a ella le gusta lamer kunais... entonces esa tipa debe ser una reberenda lame-pijas -Itachi activa el Mangekyou por tal insulto que Kisame le habia hecho a Anko -Ya, ya, fue una broma, no me veas asi

Wow, ¿En realidad a Itachi le gustaba Anko? ¿Logrará Itachi ejercer su plan con Anko?

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

-Jiraiya-sama ¿Se encuentra bien?

-Si, huug, casi estoy al límite

-Kabuto, trae a Sasuke- Dijo Orochimaru

-Mi lord, dice que el no se ensuciará las manos con los konohanos, que el solo está aqui para entrenar

-Ese Sasuke es mas... chocante que yo

-Sakura, infiltrate en la cueva para buscar a Anko- So ollo una tercera voz

-S-si

-Ten cuidado... mientras nosotros nos encargamos de estos dos

Una vez que Sakura se infiltró en la cueva unas serpientes que trataban de detenerla la hicieron retroceder unos pasos atras. Al ver que era Anko quien salía de ahi trató de darle atencion medica al percatarse de que Anko aparentaba dolor en su mirada y porque unas manchas emergían del cuello de la lame-kunais.

-Anko-san ¿estas bien?

-S-si, es solo el sello

-Jmjmjmjm [risa de Orochimaru] veo que has despertado

-¿Que le hiciste a Anko-sensei?

-Nada, niña estupida

-No se preocupen por mi, estoy bien, solo que... no recuerdo lo qu epaso

-He borrado todos tus recuerdos Anko, No podras recodar nada, anda nena, ayudame

-No... esta pelea ha terminado, ustedes ganan... Orochimaru

-¿Que? Anko ¿Te rendiras? ¿De que sirvio esta mision entonces?

-Por ahora se acabo. Si nos derrotan invadiran Konoha

-¿Crees que nos van a derrotar tan facil?

-Confien en mi. Nuestras órdenes no era pelear con ellos

-Oye cara de vivora - Decía Sasuke saliendo de la cueva. Es hora de mi entrenamiento. No me hagas perder más tiempo

-(_Sasuke trata de detener a Orochimaru?_) Sasuke... - Mucitó Sakura con voz triste

-¿No vez lo que estoy haciendo Sasuke?

-¿Me vas a entrenar si o no? Sino para largarme y hacer esto por mi cuenta

-Ok ok... ustedes, Tienen suerte malditos

*que ingeniosa manera de acabar la batalla D=* Los Konohanos entonces se resguardaron cerca de ahi.

* * *

**Waaa, hace ya tienpo que no escribia, lo siento esque se me ocurrio prestar mi cuaderno endonde tengo escrito todo esto y no me lo habian regresado D= y estuve a punto de nunca mas recuperarlo, pero estoy de suerte, ya me leeran de nuevo mas seguido. Les recuerdo que este Fic lo escribi hace ya como un año y lo que escribia era parecido a lo que paso en el manga, de echo sigue siendo parecido y si ubiera subido este fic desde antes seria como una profesia que se vuelve realidad en el manga, pero me retrasaron demasiado el trabajo y todo quedara como una copia del manga "/... no muchos me creeran pero les aseguro que es verdad xD. este fue el capitulo 9 y pronto me saturare de trabajo con la continuacion de "Historia de dos conchas" y "La fantasia de Sasuke" que vienen las 2 en una sola y otros fics mas como recompensa por haberme tardado demasiado en escribir.**


	10. Un nuevo amor

-Que lluvia tan inesperada ¿No?

-S-si... ya es tarde y debo irme a mi casa.

-No, la lluvia es fuerte y cogeras un resfriado. Tu casa aún está lejos, mejor quedeate aqui en mi casa.

-¿Quedarme?

-Si jejejeje. Tu dormirás en mi cama y yo en el suelo o en el sillon.

Al ver la situación Hinata aceptó la invitación que amablemente Naruto le hizo con la condicion de que si paraba de llover volvería a su casa, lo cual duden que ocurra. Para matar el aburrimiento, el rubio encendió la TV y encontrando un programa entretenido invitó a la ojibyakugan a verla con él. Estando y entretenidos ocurre un apagón. Todo bajo la inmensa oscuridad... los rayos y la grande luna alumbraban un poco. Estando a oscuras... ¿Que no podrían hacer dos jóvenes sin nadie que los vea?... Rapidamente Naruto fue en busca de velas y una vez que las encontró las encendió... ¿Que mas podrían hacer?... ¿Charlar?... Decidieron ir a dormir, cada quien por su lado, Hinata en cama de Naruto y el rubio en el sillón donde el sexi Uchiha lo acosó. Hacía frio, como nunca lo habia echo en años, de esos frios que parecia estubiera nevando y los truenos y relámpagos atemorizaban un poco a Hinata. Naruto sintió que necesitaba el calor de Hinata y de su compañia para que ella no estuviera asustada por los relámpagos y sin pensarlo fue a meterse al lado de Hinata

-¿Hace frio no?

-S..si, mucho

-¿Te importa si me duero aqui contigo? yo pienso que se nos quitara el frio si nos damos calor mutuo

-E..está bien

-Si tienes miedo puedes abrazarme, yo te protegere

-hug... trataré de hacerlo.

*¿Miedo? ¿Hinata? si ella es muy valiente y fuerte ")... ok no ._. *

Pasaron un rato sin hablar, pues el sueño se les habia escapado. No se que pasaba por la mente del rubio en ese momento... rodeo a Hinata por la cintura que esta le daba la espalda al rubio, la chica enrojeció y el palpitar de su corazón era demasiado rápido.

-N..Naruto- Mucitó sonrojada

-(_¿Dijo algo?, escuché algo_)

-Naruto... ¿Puedes.. soltarme? o///////o

-Ooooh, lo siento Hinata hehehe esque me muero de frio- Se gira para quedar de espaldas con la de Hinata y pensando en lo que hizo al poco rato se quedó dormido. Hinata, algo nerviosa dió la vuelta y buscó abrazar ahora al rubio, lo cual hizo que medio despertara y entre sueños se giró para quedar de frente con la peliazul y éste, con su mano fría acarició la mejilla de la chica y se inclinó hacia adelante para besar los labios de Hinata.

Era el primer beso de Hinata y que mas daría por que el rubio estuviera despierto y no dormido, que valla el a saber que era lo que soñaba para besarla asi, pero... su sorpresa fué que Naruto estaba despierto... Se dieron cuenta de que ninguno de los dos sabía como dar un beso y esque ellos nunca antes habían estado en una situación asi, pero poco a poco agarraron el ritmo. ¡Reacciona!, Hinata se despega de Naruto con un gemido de asombro...

-G..gomen, e-esto no debe p-pasar ///////

-Tranquila, no pasa nada.- Se levanta de la cama. -Perdóname tu a mi... - El rubio se queda en total silencio -Mejor vuelvo al sillon, nunca debi venir hacia la cama... ¿Que pasa?- Cuestiona Naruto al ver que Hinata se lleva las manos a la cara

-N..nada, es solo que no estoy lista para esto

-Yo tampoco, pero creo que no fue para tanto, no te pongas asi (_O será que heri sus sentimientos? D=_...)

-Etto... esque no soi tu primer beso *Pero si su primera vez, muajajajaja xD*

-Y... ¿eso era importante? digo, ¿s-soy el primero? ¡gaaaaahhg perdon! (_Kuso no se que decir '~'_)

-Si, creo que Sákura tuvo suerte.

-Perdóname Hinata, pero mi primer beso fue...- [Traga saliba con dificultad] -Sasuke e////////o Pero eso no cuenta... dejemos de hablar de eso

-Si, esto solo empeorará las cosas ^^U- Levanta la midara hacia el rostro de Naruto que apenas era visible ante la luz de la luna

-¡Hinata!- Este dirije la mirada hacia los ojos blancos de la ojibyakugan.- ...Tu también me gustas- Apoyó su rodilla en la cama y estiró los brazos para arropar a Hinata en su sbrazos, pero ella rechazó el abrazo tímidamente

-¿Lo dices en serio? Todos dicen que quieres un acostón u//////u.

-¿**QUEEEE**? ¡¿Quien fue el hijo de perra que dijo eso?! No, no pienses eso. Desde que te conosco siempre me has parecido rara y notaba que me espiabas, pero me gustan las personas como tu y lo sabes por que te lo dije, incluso llegué a fijarme una meta por ti y esa fue la de derrotar a Neji y eso me dio motivos de observarte bien. Siempre te he respetado...

-¿Por que me besaste? u/////////u

-No lo se, te veías tan linda mientras dormías... en mis sueños... Quiero confesarte algo, espero no te moleste y si te enojas estás en todo tu derecho

-D..dime

-Cuando estabas cambiandote... la puerta del baño se abrio y... a mi me ha pasado varias veces, debo arreglar esa puerta.

-o////////o [El rubor en su cara aumenta de tono] (_¿Naruto..? ¿Naruto vio mi... cuerpo?_)

-Discúlpame, pero vi todo, no quería hacerlo, pero te veias tan hermosa, perfecta... ¡Gomen! No era mi intensión.

Naruto... yo... mejor me voy, No importa que esté lloviendo.- Se levantó de la cama y activó su byakugan para poder distinguir la puerta de salida. Al llegar a la puerta esturó la mano para girar de la perilla y por detrás Naruto jalaba su brazo para detenerla.

-No quiero retenerte. No pienses que quiero que estes aqui para hacer cosas ¡No!, no quiero que enfermes. Perdón. No quería que esto saliera así.

-Naruto-kun, perdóname tú a mi por pensar así de ti. Es que... etto... todos dicen que al lado de Jiraiya-sama eres un pervertido. Nunca me había pasado esto. - Decía con las mejillas sonrojadas y ese costumbroso jugueteo de dedos -Déjame confesarte otra cosa

-Dime

-¿Recuerdas aquella misión de la búsqueda del insecto? Cuando tú te levantaste al baño y viste a una chica en el agua... era yo -///////-

-Hinata... Aún tengo un camino ninja que recorrer y mis aspiracones cambian en el transcurso del tiempo. Estar al lado de alguien como pareja... no pienso en eso como prioridad, tengo otras priodridades.- Exclamó Naruto con la seriedad que muy pocas veces se veia en su rostro. -Demo... Si tu quieres, podemos intentar...

Fuertes emosiones despertaron en los dos. Un sí lleno de timidéz recibió el yinchuriki. Después de eso el rubio rodeó a Hinata por la cintura y recargó barbilla en el hombro de la peliazul y ella, tímidamente buscó regresarle el abrazo a su ahora koibito e inesperadamente dejó de llover.

-¿Te irás a tu casa? ha dejado de llover

-Etto... te molestaría que me quede esta noche aqui?- [mejillas rojas]

-¿Pero que vamos a hacer a oscuras?

-Vallamos a dormir, estoy muy cansada.

-De acuerdo, tu en mi cama y yo aqui en el sofá... no quiero que otra cosa... rara pase

-Pu..puedes dormir conmigo- Su rostro pintó aun más el color de la vergüenza y su voz se atenuó demasiado.

-¿Nani? Pero...

-Esto me hace muy feliz, tanto que no quiero estar separada de ti.

-De acuerdo, pero tratemos que no pase nada. ¿Si?

-¡Hai! ^^

*omg...*

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Sentado en espera del té, en la mesa redonda que Kurenai tenía junto a la ventana, mientras, ella salía de la cocina con el té aromático y humeante. Reposó sobre la mesa lo que en sus manos llevaba y se sentó para hacer compañia a Asuma. El hombre apagó el cigarrillo que había encendido hace tienpo y dió un sorbo del vaso.

-Asuma...- Dijo Kurenai detenidamente. -Te tengo una noticia

-¿Que? Dime... ¿Ya no nos casaremos?- da otro sorbo de té

-No, no es eso. Asuma... Estoy embarazada

-[Pffffffff, escupe el té] ¿Que? ¿De verdad?

-Si, esta tarde Tsunade-sama me dio los resultados, tengo dos meses

-Estoy...- Se pone de pie y se dirige donde Kurenai levantándola de su asiento para mimarle la barriga. -Estoy muy feliz, este bebe estará mañana presente en nuestra boda.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Ha amanecido ya en Konoha, Anko, Jiraiya, Sakura y Shikamaru han entregado su reporte de misión, la yerba llena de rocío por la anterior noche lluviosa, los rayos del sol entraban por la ventana y hacían reluciente el rostro dormido de Hinata, Naruto, a un lado de ella, hincado en el suelo recangando los codos sobre la orilla de la cama se deleitaba mirando la belleza de su novia, se veia tan hermosa... nunca se hubiera imaginado a una mujer en su cama... ¡En su cama! y era la primera vez que se veía tan alegre de tener a alguien a su lado. A pesar de apenas comenzar una relación ya sentía que la amaba y esque la chica hacía que te enamoraras de ella con su pureza, timidéz y hasta la última de sus faciones. Quiso hacer algo lindo por ella. Se dirigió a la cocina y preparó el desayuno *Si al ramen se le llama desayuno...*. Para él ahora Hinata era importante, como si hubiese sido echizado misteriosamente por ella *Tal vez sea una bruja xD*

Colocó el plato de ramen en una charola y se dirigió hacia la recámara. Notó que la chica apenas despertaba.

-Te despiertas a buena hora

-N..Naruto

-Mira, traje el desayuno- Le hace entrega del alimento

-Gracias (n//////n)... ¿Tú no comerás?

-Esa es la última ración de mi ramen. No te preocupes, yo comeré mas tarde, aún no tengo hambre- [Grooaar] Fué delatado por su estómago -Aah jejej (n/////n) parece que si tengo hambre jijiji- Rió tontamente llevándose una mano a la nuca

-Yo no tengo tanta hambre, compartamos (n///////n)

-¿De verdad? jijiji ¡Gracias!

. . .

Después del desayuno a medias Hinata se levantó y anduvo hasta el baño y se lavó la cara, se aseguró de que la puerta no se abriera para cambiarse y después le entró en mente ordenar un poco la habitación del rubio mientras él ahora se mudaba de ropa en el baño. Al salir del baño y adentrarse a la recámara exclamó...

-¡Nooo! Hinata, no te molestes

-No fue molestia (^^). Mira, mejor me voy o mi padre se enojará

-Yo... yo te llevo a casa, asi sirve que les decimos a los demás que...- Se sonroja. -Que nos queremos

Al igual que él, la ojibyakugan se sonrojó como de costumbre. El rubio la tomó de la mano y la jaló a la salida.  
Ya caminando Naruto les decía a todo aquel que pasara de su relación con ella y Sakura, cuand se enteró de aquello sintió un tipo de celos. Corrieron, más bien, Naruto corría llevando a Hinata casi arrastrando hasta llegar con Shino y Kiba, sin olvidar a Akamaru.

-Caray Hinata. ¿Cómo fuiste a conseguirte a un tonto inmaduro como novio?

-Cálla. Si Hinata el felíz lo de más no importa. Si ella es felíz con el me conformo, sé que la protegerá muy bien.

Siguieron hasta llegar a su destino... El dojo Hyuga. El padre de Hinata y Neji entrenaban en el amplio patio delantero. Neji, al verla entrar se detuvo interrumpiendo el entrenamiento.

-Padre. ¿Puedes venir un momento?

-¿Dónde estabas?

-Yo le explicaré todo- Irrumpió Naruto.

-(_El niño yinchuriki_) Bien, adelante.

-Ero-sennin me regaló unos pases al cine para ver... una pelicula bastabte aburrida, tuvimos que salirnos del cine porque estábamos quedándonos dormidos y comenzó a llover...

El rubio le explicaba todo suprimiendo la parte en donde sebesaron e incluso durmieron juntos mientras Neji interrogaba celoso a Hinata. Al término de su larga historia el ojiazul pidió permiso a Hiashi de salir con su hija y temiendo recibir un ataque que lo dejara al borde de la muerte tranquilamente escuchó a Hyuga mayor decir "De acuerdo"

-Gracias, le juro que la trataré muy bien, ella me ha ayudado a superarme.

-Bueno, me ire a descanzar. Neji, tómate una ducha y descanza, hemos entrenado bastante hoy.- Con una reverencia de retira

-Hai- Conuna mirada gélida hacia Naruto, Neji se retira.

-Bueno Hinata...

-N..Naruto, etto...- Comenzaba aquel jugueteo con los dedos -¿Podemos salir mañana? (^//////^)

-Pero mañana es el casamiento de Asuma y tu sensei

-Hmmm (-//////-) Tal vez podemos ir otro dia...

-¡Ya se!- Animó el rubio -Esta tarde, nos vemos en la zona de entrenamiento. -Se acercó a ella para despedirse con un tierno beso, la rodeó por la cintura y la jaló hacia si para atrapar sus labios.

Desde adentro del dojo Neji observaba con su magnifico Byakugan como su amor platónico besaba tan enamorada a su amante. Realmente estaba celoso, así que idearía un plan para causarle celos a Hinata y que decidiera salir con él. Saldría con Ten Ten.

El rubio se separó de Hinata, giró y se fué mientras hinata lo vería hasta desaparecer del camino.

-Valla. Mira nada más con que gran idiota e fuiste a emparejar

-Neji ¿Que sucede?

-Hinata, yo se que entre familia no debe suceder, pero tu me gustas, desde pequeño me gustaste y ahora que estás más crecidita me encantas más

-N...Neji, pero somos primos

-Lo sé, pero... ¿Sabías que para mantener la existencia de un clan hai ocasiones en las que se practica el incesto? Digo... para que el producto sea un ser con ojos Byakugan

-Le diré a papá (-.-) *xD jajajaj pinche Neji pervertido*

* * *

**Esto es todo, perdón si me demoré en escribir este capítulo xD ya no será asi.**

**Este capítulo salió serio... no supe donde hacerlo divertido pero = quedo bien. espero comenten ^^  
**


End file.
